all is one and one is all
by ice-avenger
Summary: a story about a girl who is a mysterious alchemist becomes a state alchemist working with ed.thy get into all sorts of trouble and find love on th way.pairings royai and edaka akane is my OC the summary inside is not accurate.kinda sad ending not ended ye
1. encounters

Hi I know I should be putting the second chapter of imposter up I mean it's not like anyone is reading it.. but I'm working on an original story on original stories(dot) com and I wanted to try out my OC in a fanfiction story he he he well I will so don't worry sorry if you guy's don't like OC pairings.. well it's not really a pairing.. well I don't know it will be confusing even to me I'm not sure if he falls for her or not…so just read and it will all unfold for you anyway's this is the summary (al is in his regular body by the way)

Summary: in central ed meets a 14 year old girl named isamu akane who is there to take the national alchemy exams. She also has a mysterious power, her eyes when concentrated turn pure white it increases her alchemy and allows her to not use a circle... but no clapping involved… just plain alchemy. What happens when she ends up befriending ed? What happens when ed begins to fall for her? What happens when she is just like ed? Find out!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach if I did then… -shifty eyes-

Xxx

"Brother come back!" yelled Al chasing his brother down the street.

"why should i?" he asked picking up speed. As he ran down different paths and finally down a dead end alley to try and get his little brother off his tail.

"brother do you want to stay short forever?" asked Al. he knew he shouldn't have said it but maybe he could have gotten Ed to stop running though one of his outbursts. He was right.

Ed stopped dead fuming. "I'M NOT SHORT!!" he yelled attempting to attack his brother.

"brother just please drink the milk." Said Al almost pleading with his brother. Milk in his out stretched gloved hand. "please brother, just drink it." Said Al really pleading with his brother now.

"no, I will never drink that… that... cow juice!!!" said Ed knocking the bottle out of Al's hand and onto the floor. You would expect the GLASS bottle to break right? Wrong!

"it didn't break?" asked Al. leaning over to get a better look at the bottle.

"weird ass bottle." Said Ed doing the same thing.

Xxx

"come on girly! I just want to have a little fun!" yelled a man chasing a girl with dark brown almost black eyes and red brown hair that ended around her shoulders.

Damn, why do I have to attract so much attention? She thought to herself as she kept running looking for another path to lose the crazy man chasing her.

There! She thought her heart lifting. She ran down the path and coincidently right into Edward Elric.

"come back girly! I wont hurt ya! I just want a little fun" he yelled attempting to chase her down the alley.

She rebounded off Ed turned and slammed her opened palms on the ground. Concentrate. She thought. Followed by some blue sparks and then grew a huge stone wall that the man ran into and fell on the ground now completely out of it.

Ed stared wide eyed at the girl. And then when the wall came after the sparks he looked at Al.

"alchemy." They both said at the same time.

They looked back at the girl. She was on her hands and knees panting from running for a few minuets.

Al walked over to her. "excuse me ma'am are you okay?" he asked concern spreading across his sweet face.

He looked down at her with his golden brown eyes, and pure white met his back. She blinked and they turned to a dark almost black brown.

She stopped panting regaining stamina quickly considering what just happened. She rebounded off the floor and jumped up. Her skirt flapping around wildly. She was wearing a green blue plaid skirt and hooded medium sleeved length shirt.

"I'm alright." She said giving Al a sweet smile and rubbing the back of her head.

"good." said Al letting out the breath he had held in disregarding the fact that her eyes just changed colors. Honestly he had seen stranger things so it didn't bother him.

Ed stood in the background of this. "Alchemy but how?" he muttered to himself.

He walked up to her. "that was alchemy right?" he asked looking her right in the eyes.

"huh? Oh that. Ya it was." She said her hands falling back by her sides.

"but how?" he asked. She didn't clap or anything how did she do it? He thought to himself.

"oh well when I concentrate my eyes change colors and it allows me to perform alchemy without circles or anything." She said smiling at how baffled he was.

"but..how does that work.. I mean that's…" he started trying to say but he was cut off by her.

"I don't know, but nothing is impossible." She finished.

"your Edward Elric right?" she asked putting out her hand for him to shake.

"ya." He said shaking her hand

"I'm isamu akane." She said smiling.

"and your Alphonse right?" she asked turning to Al holding out her hand like she did for Ed. He took her hand and shook it.

"are you from around here?" asked Al.

"oh, no I'm not." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"so why are you here in central?" asked Al. "you know it's been really dangerous lately." He finished

"ya I kinda figured that when the man started chasing me." She said smiling.

"so why are you here." Asked Ed now interested.

"I'm here to take the state alchemy exams of course." She stated as though it was comment knowledge.

"how old are you?" asked Ed really interested.

" oh I'm 14 but I'm turning 15 in about three days." She finished. "why is that a problem?" she asked inquiringly.

" brother aren't you 15?" asked Al.

"huh? Oh ya." Said ed noticing on how Al said it… like he was implying something.

"well I better go. It's almost dusk and I better get to the hotel unless I want to be chased around more and be tired for the exams tomorrow." She said looking up at the sky and then at the brothers.

"well it was nice to meet you two!" she said smiling again for the hundredth time.

"wait what hotel are you staying at?" asked Al out of curiosity.

"oh the one near the military HQ." she said tracing a big square with her index finger.

"brother isn't that were we're staying?" asked Al.

"jeeze Al, I would think that you would know after a while." Said Ed amused at his younger siblings oblivious nature.

"well sometimes things slip my mind." Said Al defensively.

"alright, whatever you say" said ed shrugging his shoulders. "and yes, that is were we're staying." Said Ed knowing what was going to happen.

"really? That's great!" said Al excitedly. "that means we can walk you there!" said Al turning to akane still completely oblivious to what he was saying.

"oh it's alright I have to run some errands first." She said giving them another quick smile.

"oh alright, well I guess we'll see you later then." Said Al.

"First before anyone go's anywhere let me take care of this wall." Said akane turning to face the wall. Concentrating she closed her eyes tight and opened them revealing pure white lined with a light lavender. She reached out and touched the wall. It disintegrated at her finger tips. The second the wall disintegrated the man who was till there lunged at her.

"hey girly! You finally want to play?" he asked on top of her.

"get… off!" yelled akane struggling to push the strange man off of her.

Ed clapped his hands put his opened palms to the ground. Blue sparks and then a rounded stone appeared just by akane's right side. It grew forward and slammed the man in the head shooting him into the wall and off of akane. He was now K.O.

"thanks." Said akane.

"no problem." Replied Ed walking over to her and began helping her off the ground. As he pulled her up she lost her balance and fell on him. He stood his ground wavering for only a second but regaining his stance. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They stared at each other for a second, but then noticing what they were doing recoiled a few steps. Akane and Ed each had the same embarrassed look, and it did not help that Al was smirking childishly at them.

Akane and Ed both looked away from each other too embarrassed at what they just did.

The Ed gained the courage to look at his brother staring and smirking at their little show.

"what are you looking at Al?" asked ed heatedly. "a guy cant help a girl up or something?" asked ed with the same heated tone as before.

"No nothing brother. "said Al with a goofy smile.

" uh, well I think I will just get going now." Said akane taking a few steps toward the opening of the alley.

"hey girly, were ya goin?" asked the man who was supposed to be out of it due to the force of which he hit the wall. He grabbed her ankle.

"persistent huh?" asked akane angered. She kicked his hand away with her other foot. Then Ed walked over and coolly kicked him in the head silencing him once more.

"well that ought to do it." Said Ed dusting off his hands.

"uh, akane are you sure you don't want us to go with you to the hotel? I mean it's were we're staying too so it wouldn't cause any trouble." Said Al hoping she would change her mind and come with them. Because from he could see she tended to cause a ruckus when by herself.

" oh it's alright, it still…" an alley light flicked on notifying them that it was finally night. "uh, never mind it's alright you can walk me to the hotel." She said a bit defeated.

Xxx

Okay I know it was a bit OOC… okay scratch that VERY OOC don't hurt me. Anyway I know it was a bit too early for what just happened there but I don't think I will make it amount to anything. You guy's can choose later if you want the OC pairing or not. anyway enough of my random ranting review!!!! Yay!! Isn't that fun? Also I wanted to tell you guy's whenever I get a review I will reply and I will read and review your stories sooooooooo just in case you wanted some more reviews and favorites and stuff go ahead and review!! Equivalent exchange right?


	2. the 2nd and 3rd jeeze

_Gah!!!! I have just successfully snuck out of a party and into my house!!! I was being glomped by my old neighbor's mom who wants to hook me up with him shudder from what I remember he was NOT my type!! So pray she wont follow me home…..now that I think about it she knows where I live. Well anyway on with the story!!!_

_**Disclaimer**: no I don't own fullmetal alchemist…..yet –shifty eyes again-_

Xxx

Akane flipped some of her loose hair back and turned to the boys.

"well I guess we should get going before... you know who wakes up from his nap. said akane pointing a covered finger at the man knocked out on the side of the alley.

"ya I guess we can let sanitation pick him up." Said ed kicking the man in the head just for good measure.

"brother I don't think you have to do that again! You'll kill him!" said al a bit disgruntled by his brothers actions.

"uh… huh… well lets go." said ed grabbing akane and al by the arms and dragging them out of the alley. he released them and began walking down the street. He paused.

"you guys commin or what?" he asked. I've got a bad feeling about tonight. He thought as he attentively looked around as he, al, and akane walked to the hotel. They were walking down the street ed at the front of the group and al with akane walking side by side.

Ed couldn't shake the feeling of them being watched. He couldn't explain it, it was kind of like having stiff shoulders. Convincing him self to relax that it was just his imagination actually made it worse.

If there was someone I watching I would want them to be relaxed so it was easier to go unnoticed he thought.

Then he suddenly heard a noise like someone getting hit behind him. He turned around ready to kick ass when he saw akane a strange man and a very confused al.

Akane's chest was heaving in anger. She slapped the man apparently for the second time because then the man spoke.

"awww come on, I'm sure your boy friends wouldn't mind if we had a little fun." He finished.

And that earned him another slap from akane.

"why are ya getting so mad? And what was that for you hit me three time a'ready." He said he appeared to be having fun with this.

Akane looked ready to kill as her chest heaved ever so heavily while she tried to control her temper. (A/N just imagine ed trying to suppress his anger when someone calls him short)

"come on…" he said beginning to caress her cheek. She slapped his hand and forgetting all anger suppressing closed her eyes hard and concentrated.

"whats this? Are you accepting?" he asked excitedly.

Then she opened her eyes revealing pure white lined with light lavender. She thrust her palms to the ground erupting blue sparks and then a big cage came up from the ground and encased the creep in front of her.

She dusted off her hands and rounded on ed and al.

"you two are so useless! What's the point of walking me if you do nothing but gape?" she yelled

"well you looked like you had it under control…so…i… ya…" said ed at a loss for words.

"hmmph.. oh whatever lets go." She said defeated walking past ed and al. noticing she wasn't gonna stop they followed behind her in suit.

"jeeze akane that was the second guy tonight, your pretty popular with the perverts huh?" asked ed trying to lift the mood…guess what?... he failed miserably…kinda.

"I guess you could say that." Said akane trying to pay attention to were she was going, she didn't want to get lost now did she? Also it didn't help that when it came to this she had no sense of direction.

She began turning down a street when ed grabbed her hand his other free hand in his pocket. She turned and looked at him for a second.

"wrong way." He stated letting go of her hand.

"huh? Oh…right, I knew that." She said as she spotted a sign that said in BIG letters DEAD END. She blushed a bit and kept walking down the street.

It was only a few meters away when of course another dude came up and tried to….have "fun" with her. This time ed and al weren't completely usles. Ed distracted him with some alchemy and al took the chance and snuck up behind him and shut his big mouth up with some good old alchemy.

"good you two weren't useless this time." Said akane rather coolly for just being attacked for the third time in one time span. And ed noticed this…. Well some of it anyway.

"for the love of god! Akane that was the third time!" said ed almost angry.

"how the hell can you be so calm about this?" he asked.

"don't know I guess i just get used to things quickly." She shrugged.

"Well lets try and make that last few steps without any trouble." Said akane flashing them one of her smiles again. Ed smiled back just as cheery.

They walked up the steps and into the building. They said their goodbye's and see you tomorrow's in the lobby and then made their way's to their respected rooms.

Xxx

Akane walked down the hall her smile disintegrating as she walked. She stopped in front of a door and pulled out a key, then stuck it into the key hole and turned the key hearing the familiar click of an unlocked door. She frowned and the sighed. " I hate being so cheery when nothings happy." She said pounding her fist on the door and finally making her way inside.

Xxx

Ed and al made their way down the hall and to their room al pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He held it open so ed could walk in and then he followed behind him.

Xxx

_Yay!! Chapter two done!!! And is akane mysteriously angsty or what? Ya I know I'm soooo awesome!!! Lol! Well anyway please review flames are fine as long as their not saying things like I cant write cuz I'm a girl or a kid. Otherwise its fine please review because if not al will cry.. and so will akane…she has an interesting personality_


	3. damn it clocky!

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Chapter 3 is finally here! You guy's better be happy my internet is begin retarded anyway we left akane in kind of an angsty place huh? Ya well you'll figure out all of her angsty-ness if you keep reading…..so keep reading

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fullmetal alchemist……maybe I can ask for that for Christmas next year

Xxx

Wang! Wang! Wang! Alarm clock's what'cha gonna do?

Akane's eyes flew open.

"time, why do I have the weirdest feeling that I am late?" she asked herself.

Her head turned slowly to look at the alarm clock next to her. "11:45. no I need to be there at 11:30!!!"

"nah!! No clocky please noooo!" she yelled grabbing the clock and shaking it.

"please tell me your kidding!" she yelled at the clock.

Then magically the clock sprouted…..arms….legs…and a face…….wow.

"you got me. I was playing magical clock games!" Said the clock.

Akane just stared.

"no bad clocky no more games! Bad clocky!! Don't do that you scare the shit outta me!" she yelled putting the clock down on the bed.

Wang! wang! Wang!

Akane's eyes jolted open……again.

"please don't play games with me clocky…" said akane exasperated….at her clock. She turned and looked at it… 11:15

"thank you clocky! Thank you!" she yelled at the clock shaking it repeatedly. By the way she was yelling pretty loud.

Xxx

Ed and al were walking down the hall when they heard.

"damn it clocky! Don't play games with me!" they looked at each other.

"sounds like akane is having a….fight with her…clock." He finished trying not to laugh like an idiot. he walked over to the door and knocked.

"brother, don't. you shouldn't intrude on people like that." Said al fidgeting with his jacket.

"relax al it's not like I'm breaking and entering… I'm just entering. He shrugged.

"please don't play games with me clocky… thank you clocky! Thank you!"

That was what they heard from the other side of the door. Also they heard some gears shaking around.

Ed knocked on the door again but this time loud enough to hear.

Akane looked around and grabbed a hair tie and pulled back her mangled hair.

She looked down at her clothes and was happy she fell asleep in her street clothes last night.

"coming!" she yelled as she made her way to the door. She opened the door and saw none other than ed and al on the other side.

"morning." Said ed suppressing laughter.

Al poked him hard in the ribs to try and get him to stop.

"brother." He whispered.

"what are you guy's whispering about?" asked akane an amused smile on her face.

"huh? Oh us nothing!" said al trying to cover up the fact that he was lying…and badly at that.

"ya. By the way who's clocky?" asked ed unable to control himself anymore.

"huh? Oh. That." Said akane blushing furiously at the thought that they heard what she had done.

"well it's a long story but just to make it short I had a dream my clock was playing games with me and I woke up and I started yelling at my clock for scaring the shit outta me." She said smiling as she finished.

"games? What kind of games?" asked al completely confused…what kind of games can a clock play?

"huh? Oh switching the time and stuff…coming alive… that kind of stuff." She said giving them and exasperated look.

Ed and al looked at each other for a second.

"you were dreaming right?" asked ed a bit concerned.

"yes it was a dream… otherwise I would be insane right?" asked akane.

"well ya i…" ed tried to say but akane cut him off.

"crap I forgot! Exams!" she yelled as she ran in the room grabbed a key off the table and some shoes off the ground. She began hopping her way out the door trying to put on her shoes and a key in her pocket. She finally put on her last shoe and ran out the door.

She ran down the hall but was stopped by ed's voice and running steps.

Ed chased her down with al behind him.

"we'll go with you he said. I have to be there anyway." He said looking her straight in the eye.

"al…alright." She said.

"well come on lets go we'll be late!!!" she yelled grabbing their arms and pulling them through the lobby, and down the steps of the lobby to the central HQ.A/N it's not like it was across the street by the way they had to run for a bit)

Xxx

And that's the end of that cuz I have writers block!!! Whooo! Isn't that fun? Oh well I'll try to get over it fast so I can continue on with the story.

So review


	4. automail

Man! I am cold! I'm sitting outside and it is really damn windy and the weirdest part that sits 2:09 p…in florida. Global warming my butt! It's cold!! And I cant see my mouse on the screen! Well anyway were on our way to the exams!! Wee aren't those always fun? Well I still have writers block on this chapter but I have nothing better to do so I'm gonna write what come to mind ...well enough of that go on read!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fullmetal alchemist. If I did I would be famous for being a gifted manga artist/writer which I'm not

Xxx

They stopped in front of the gates of the central HQ.

the wind picking up making akane's skirt and hair to fly wildly A?N don't get any pervey ideas also her hair style is much like winry's but her hair that's tied back is much shorter than winrys also it's reddish brown.)

Ed's and al's coats were flapping around in the wind. Ed was shivering due to his automail.

"ed, are you okay?" asked akane concernedly watching him shiver violently.

"ya brother I think it might be too cold for you." Said al just as concernd.

""I'm…fine…" said a very determined ed who decided he did not want any help from his brother or akane.

"al why is he so cold like that?" asked akane leaning over to talk to al.

"because of his automail. It grabs the cold and then absorbs all of the heat in his body, so just weather like this could give him frost bite…also his automail might not work." Finished al impressed with how much he knew about his brothers automail.

"y..ya… hey… al... y... y'know winry…would.. be so.. p.. proud.. of you." finished ed trying to speak as best he could between shivers.

"uh ed why don't we get you inside before you die of frost bite" asked akane concerned for him.

Then a car drove up behind them. Akane and al turned around and ed just stood staring at the gate that which beyond it had warmth.

"hey fullmetal, al, who's the girl ed?" asked an unusually happy roy.

"hello sir." Said al very politely.

"hey fullmetal, what wrong?" asked mustang who had apparently diddnt notice his unnatural shaking.

"uh, it's because of his automail, it, uh it grabs the cold…and absorbs all of the body heat. Making it really, really cold." finished akane nervously. She looked at al for a bit of support.

Al had referred to this man as sir and there was someone driving him. Maybe he was an important officer.

" huh? oh right forgot about that. Who are you?" asked roy getting a smirk on his face.

"uh. Me? I'm isamu akane.. i'm here to take the state exams." She said still a bit nervous.

Who is this man? She thought. She looked at him and then by chance spotted the chain for this watch.

Akane's eyes got big.

"a state alchemist." She breathed.

"ya, she…she's…my.. friend…" said ed still shivering violently. and turning to look at his commanding officer

The smirk on roy's face only got bigger.

"right.. your friend." Said roy still smirking at them.

"well anyway I guess were gonna have another fullmetal on our hands. What do you think Hawkeye?" roy asked his first lieutenant who was standing next to him.

" I guess so sir." Said riza smiling.

" uh I dont want to sound rude but, who are you two?" asked akane tired of guessing.

Ed sniggered. Akane turned her head slightly to look at him but shrugged it off and turned to the two people in front of her.

"oh, I'm lieutenant colonel roy mustang. And this is my first lieutenant riza hawkeye." Said roy pointing to riza when he introduced her.

"nice to meet you" said akane extending her hand for riza to shake.

"likewise." Said riza.

" uh nice to meet you too." Said akane turning her attention to roy after she shook riza's hand.

"nice to meet you too." Said roy flashing her one of his famous womanizing smiles.

Ed saw that. He may have been dying of cold but he still knew what was going on… kind of.

"roy come off it she's fifteen." Said ed gaining a little control over his shivering.

"heh?" asked akane utterly confused.

"what? Fullmetal.. I … would never." Said roy defensivly.

"right." Said ed beginning to shiver violently again.

" uh I don't want to break up all of the fun were having but I think we should get brother inside before he dies." Said al breaking into the conversation that before he was just watching.

"right." Said akane nodding her head.

" there right sir." Said riza bringing her attention to the colonel.

"awww.. alright." Said roy a bit defeated. he wanted to see how long ed could last without passing out due to frost bite.

They went through the gate and into the building, then finally to the colonels office.

As they made their way down the hall it was ed, al, and akane in front then roy and riza bringing up the back,

" ed had finally stopped shivering… well to the point he could move.

"you alright ed?" asked akane concerned.

"Ya just peachy." Said ed holding his arms close to his body trying to create warmth. Too bad one of his arms was automail, or that would have worked.

"right, are you sure?" asked akane.

" don't they make a cute couple lieutenant?" roy asked riza just loud enough for her to hear.

"they do. But there not a couple sir." Said riza in a very innocent matter-of-factly kind of way.

" ya, I guess." Said roy as they neared the office and they could hear a little bit of akane's and ed's arugment –ahem- conversation.

"I'm not cold." Said ed defiantly.

"then why do you keep shivering?" asked akane

"maybe I like shivering." Said ed just as defiant as before.

" alright whatever you say your still cold." said akane satisfied with her comment.

"are not." muttered ed. But akane still heard him.

"are too." Whispered akane.

"shut up." Said ed.

"okay just saying." Said akane throwing up her hands.

Jeeze they fight like a married couple. Thought al as he listened to their fight –ahem again- conversation.

At the same time roy had said the same thing to riza.

" I guess they do sir." Said riza not really wanting to get into one of his crazy schemes. Too late one was already forming in his head.

They had finally reached the office and roy went up ahead with riza to open the door as ed, al, and akane waited patiently up ahead for them.

Roy came up and opened the door, holding it open for all of them to go in. guess what they did. They went in.

"well fullmetal get warmed up good because for the exam we have to go outside for viewing." Said roy turning to his window and then to ed.

"huh? But why?" asked ed.

"because the fuehrer wants you to be present that's why." Said roy still looking at ed.

Ed sighed." fine." he said giving up the will to fight with roy. He wasn't in the mood today, it was too cold.

Xxx

Well that's the end of this chapter guess why!! Guess!!

A) I have a boxen in the woodsen.

B) Bread

C) Writers block

If you answered C then you must be a genius!!! Well anyway I will put up the next chapter soon… it's not like any one except elriclover07 is reading this… but whatever

Sooooo… review…or al and akane will cry and chibi ed.


	5. The Ice alchemist and the exams

Sugarcookie82611

Hey peoples or people…person….ya anyway hi so I still have writer block… but I guess I can make it up on the spot considering I have no plan whatsoever…. So I WILL MAKE IT UP AS I GO expect plot holes.

DISCLAIMER: okay…I –mutters something- own full metal alchemist

Xxx

"ok.. ed.. go, get warm or something. And al go with him or something make sure he wont leave. Uh akane.." he said turing to her.

" you need to get to the main exam hall or they wont let you in." he said now serious.

"right." Said akane a bit surprised at first but then catching on nodded her head. Akane looked around to say good bye to ed and al and that she would talk to them later… but they weren't there.

Then they heard ed yelling something that sounded very much like.

" al. no. put it back were it came from!" he yelled.

"but brother it's cold outside don't you feel bad for him?" asked al.

"…" ed was at a loss for words.

"fine keep the cat." Muttered ed defeated.

Akane suppressed her giggles at how the fullmetal alchemist had a problem with cats and that his brother was obsessed with them.

"well I guess I'll get going now. Tell those two I'll talk to them later." She said walking out of the office and down to the main examination hall.

"good kid." Said riza watching her go out the door.

"ya, I wonder how she'll do in the exams." Said mustang now serious again.

Xxx

Akane stopped infront of some big doors where there were two guards.

"why are you here missy?" asked one of them. Staring her down.

"you lost?' asked the other.

"no, I'm here to take the state alchemy exams." Said akane in a very matter-of-factly kind of way.

The guards looked at each other. And they laughed whole heartedly at her too.

"whats so funny?" she asked angry at them.

"no nothing it's just that's how fullmetal approached us." Said one of the men.

"oh." Said akane her anger dispersing as quickly as it came.

Then the guards opened the door for her to go in, and she did.

When she walked in the room everyone's heads turned. there was a bunch of military operatives up in front at a big long table. There was one man in the middle with an eye patch, and other men one caught her eye. He had big muscles and was…..sparkling?

She shrugged that off and went to take a seat at one of the many desk.. things. later she found that she had made it just in time because they began to pass out tests the second she sat down.

They passed the test out to her and she began…

-------------one hour later-----------------

She had just put in the last answer on the test when the little bell thing rang signaling the end of the test. A man came to pick up her test and every one else's too.

They took the tests up to the man with the eye patch. He looked them over making checks here and there. Then finally he looked up and spoke to a man next to him.

"on to the next part of the exam." Said the man in a very military like pose.

Akane got up and everyone was led out the door to a big room. A/N I don't feel lik doing the test after the written one were you sit on a stupid chair.. also this part of he exam will be like it was in the manga.

They stopped in front of moor big wooden doors. The man leading them turned around and barked some instructions like the dog of the military he was.

"this part of the exam will be done separately and only for those who passed the written exam." He said over the crowd.

" wait for your name to be called." He said.

--------------about 40minuets later--------------------

"isamu akane." He said.

"heh?" she said turning around and looking up at the man opening the doors. She was the last one out there who had passed.

"why am I last?' she asked all sophisticated vocabulary… disintegrating.

" it's done by the lowest to the highest scores on the previous exams." He said very monotone and lifeless.

"go in." he said very bluntly.

"right." Said akane cowering a little. This dude was TALL, not that she wasn't used to tall people, her friends used to be tall. It's just that… this guy was HUGE!

She shrugged it off deciding that it was just her imagination. She walked in the room.

The first thing she saw was ed and the colonel. Ed was looking at the colonel like he was insane and the colonel just nodded at her. He elbowed ed and he turned and looked at smiled a hello and turned back to say something to the colonel who just sat blankly. Little did they know they were talking about her and riza who was standing behind the colonel.

Xxx

Their conversation went kinda like this:

"so when are you gonna ask her out?" asked a very smug mustang.

Ed just stared at him like he was insane when the doors opened for the first examinee to enter. Roy nodded and ed stll looked at him like he was insane. That is until mustang elbowed him in the ribs.

Ed looked around and saw akane. He made a small smile and leaned over to the colonel.

" I will when you ask out riza." He whispered.

Roy just looked expressionless.

Then the exam began.

Xxx

"hello, miss… isamu akane?" asked the man with the eye patch.

" uh, yes, what do you need?" she asked back.

He chuckled at how innocently bold she was, kind of like al and ed mixed together.

"well you may begin your test." He said rather politely.

"right." Said akane walking over to the wall.

She closed her eyes tight and concentrated.

Everyone looked very interested trying to figure out why she was doing that, except ed who had already seen her amazing alchemy technique.

But what he saw was nothing to what he was about to see.

Akane opened her eyes abruptly revealing pure white lined with lavender. She put her hand to the wall. Blue lights ran up the wall and into the roof then it began to snow through the roof onto the judges.

Ed shivered in the cold, his mouth agape in aw as so was everyone else.

Then regaining some composer the group applauded as the last bit of the soft snow fall fell on them.

The man in the eye patch chuckled again and stood up.

"ladies and gentlemen I think we have found our alchemist." He chuckled again and sat back down.

Akane looked around.

"uh, that's it?" she asked a bit oblivious to what had just happened.

He eyes found ed and stayed there. He nodded his head and then motioned her to go up to the man with the eye patch.

Taking the hint she walked up to him and stood there.

"wow isamu you catch on quick. How'd you know I wanted oyu to come over here?" he asked quite impressed.

"uh, ed told me." She said pointing down the table.

He chuckled again. Boy this dude does a lot of chuckling she thought to herself. What could possibly be so funny? She thought.

"honest I like that." He said smiling well come with me to my office so we can get some matters done.

With that he stood up and led akane out the door and down the hall to his office. Okay so they went down a couple hallways. Sheesh.

They finally stopped in front of a door that said fuehrer King Bradley.

So this guys the fuehrer, heh, I thought he was the fuehrer's helper. She thought to herself.

He opened the door and held it open for her to walk inside she did and he followed. He walked around and sat down at his desk.

"well isamu-san looks like your our second fullmetal." He smiled.

"I have to sign something for your papers and then you will be inserted in the system." He said his smile unwavering.

He took out some papers from a drawer and signed. He wrote something at the top and handed it to her.

"well that should clear up any questions you should have. Oh and you will be assigned to lieutenant colonel mustangs team." He said looking at her with enthusiasm and a smile that only got bigger when he heard what akane said next.

"oh colonel mustang? I know him!" she said a bit excitedly but her excitement left the second she heard what she had just said.

She blushed.

"sorry." She said looking away. "that uh, was supposed to be in my head." She finished still not looking at him

He laughed." I like you." He said his laugh now down to a light chuckle.

"well those papers should tell all you need to know and so will the colonel." He said gesturing to the papers in akane's hand.

" well I guess I will get going, so uh, good bye…fuehrer, sir." She finished unsure of what to say to him. She began fidgeting with the bottom of her skirt.

"alright." Was all he said. And then akane tried as discreetly as she could to bolt out of there.

When she had walked about three yards she bolted back and opened the doors shover half of her inside and grabbed the papers she had left in the room.

"heh, i.. uh.. left the papers." She said giggling nervously.

He chuckled again and akane closed the door,

She was walking down the hall with the papers in hand. Later as she neared mustangs office she wondered if he already knew that she was now on his team.

"huh, oh well. I guess I'll figure it out now." She said to herself shrugging and walking up to the door. She knocked.

The door opened to reveal ed yelling at the colonel about something to due with shrimp, and riza plugging one of her ears as she opened the door. She looked at akane.

"akane-chan. She said. "come in." she motioned for akane to come in just as ed was beginning to regain some control over whatever he was yelling.

" uh colonel mustang?" she said as she walked up to his desk a bit uncertain, but gaining in confidence as she thought, if I cant talk to him now what will I do later? He is my commanding officer now after all. She thought gaining confidence.

"yes?" he asked already knowing what she was going to say.

"I, uh, I've been assigned to your team." She said.

"I know." He said picking up a paper from his desk.

Akane looked at him very exasperated like.

"alright, well what do I do now?" she asked, because she completely forgot about the papers in her left hand.

"Well read…" he said referring to the papers the fuehrer gave her.

She lifted her hand to read the paper. The first thing she read was The Ice Alchemist.

"uh sir what is this?" she asked him not knowing what the heck an ice alchemist was.

"Hmmm? Oh that. That's your second name." he informed her.

He noticed the blank look she gave him and kept going. All state alchemists have a second name referring to their talent or well more or less that." He said finishing quite awkwardly.

"oh." Said akane very point blank. She glanced back at the paper, she read it but didn't really absorb anything she read all it did was talk about certain duties and things of the military.

Ed sniggered.

"what?" she asked

"oh nothing I just never thought anyone would ever really read that thing." He said pointing at the papers in akane's hand.

" do I really look like I'm reading?" she asked him.

"ya"

" oh because I just keep reading the same few sentences over and over and it's starting to hurt my brain." She said rubbing her forehead.

Xxx

And that the end of that because guess what?!!?! My best friend writers block is back!! Whooo.. somehow I get it every chapter…hmmm….. wonder why… oh well review please I get sad when I don't get reviews. So take pity on my sad sad soul and review or chibi ed, chibi al, and chibi akane… and chibi roy too why not, will all cry… now do you want to see them cry? So REVIEW!!


	6. ed hates cars

Yay chapter 6. I'm watching the fma movie. But the DVD is scratched so I never got to see the very end right after al comes out of the armor. Oh well I guess I can figure it out later ok on with chapter 6… I think I remember what happened last chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fullmetal alchemist… but I worship it

Xxx

"Ha ha." He chuckled.

"akane could you go get a report from the fuehrer for me?" asked roy.

"huh? Oh, alright" said akane putting down her papers and walking out the door.

She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"well off to the fuehrer's office I go." She said walking down the hall briskly. She didn't feel like staying out in the halls.

Xxx

"well colonel I've got to run some errands. So we'll be seeing you." Said ed beginning to walk out the door al behind him.

"uh huh, just be back soon." Said roy reading a paper and waving his hand, as ed and al walked out the door and shut it behind them.

After the door was shut riza went over to the colonel.

"you got rid of them quite quickly sir." Said riza walking over to his desk.

"ya well no one's here, and I had to talk to you about something." He said a scheming glint in his eye.

"sir what are you planning?" asked riza disapproving at his childishness.

"oh nothing." He said smiling his head resting on his hand and his elbow on the desk.

Xxx

Akane neared the door for the fuehrer's office. As she walked she was lost in thought about so many troubling things. She began walking a bit faster and then hit a wall.

"gah! When did they put this wall here?" she asked not noticing she had walked right past the door for the fuehrer's office. She turned around walking back over to the door she had just passed.

" I knew that." She said sheepishly to herself. Akane knocked on the door.

"come in." was what she heard, so she opened the door and stepped inside.

"oh, ice why are you here? Forget more papers?" he chuckled referring to her last encounter with him and using her second name.

"huh? Oh, well, the colonel sent me to get some papers from you." She said rather sheepishly remembering what had happened the last time she was in his office.

"oh right…" he said picking up a stack of papers and handing them to her.

"these are it." He said.

"alright I'll take these to colonel mustang right away." She said giving him a smile and walking out the door and heading down the hall to the colonels office.

Xxx

ed walked down the street with al when al stopped.

"brother, I forgot something in the colonels office I'll meet you at the library later." He said running back over to the HQ.

Ed kept walking to the library.

"hope al doesn't find a cat on his way here." Said ed to him self as he crossed the street. To bad he crossed it at the wrong time.

Ed was in the middle of the street when he heard the screeching of tires and it hit him a car.

Xxx

Akane finally made it back to the office and walked into find al there.

"al? where's ed?" she asked unaware of what was going on outside the window.

"oh I forgot my gloves so I came back to get them." He said holding up a pair of white gloves with an transmutation circle on the palms of them.

"oh." She said beginning to walk over to the colonels desk when the door smashed open.

She turned around and gasped.

"e…ed… what did you do?" she asked eyeing his automail that was mangled and almost falling off.

"fullmetal…" mustang started to say but ed cut him off.

"i…really…hate cars." He finally managed to splutter.

" so…. You got hit by a car." Said roy a bit to coolly for their situation. Ed nodded.

Akane simply let the papers fall from her hands and she walked over to ed and slapped him.

"wha? Ice, what are you doing?" asked roy using her second name. A/N I decided since people use ed's second name they should referrer to akane that way too)

"edward elric… i… if that car didn't hit you I will! She yelled at him.

" how could you be so carless and get hit like that?" she asked still yelling at him.

Ed looked away unable to bare how much she was like winry.

'at least she doesn't carry wrenches.' He thought.

Then akane hit him in the head with something very hard. Ed rubbed his head and looked at her, her eyes were pure white lined with a light lavender. She had transmuted the large metal pen in her hand into… what else, a wrench.

"I spoke too soon." He mumbled. She was just like winry.

"shut up don't speak." She said hitting her open palm with the wrench repeatedly.

Roy looked at his lieutenant.

"see?" he whispered intending for only her to hear but al heard it too. He decided to forget about it.

Riza just looked at him and shook her head at childish he was.

Akane fuming began to speak again but the colonel interrupted her.

" ed, I think you need to go see winry, al, akane go with him." He said.

"what? Why do I have to go with them?" asked akane not really up to spending time with ed at the moment. She felt like she could kill him for almost well…dying.

"because… I have my reasons just go with them." He said seriously.

"just admit it colonel you don't have a reason." Said akane smugly.

" I have my reasons that I don't feel I should tell you just go with them ice." He said losing his stoic tone.

"oh ya then what is that reason you speak of?" she asked him.

" Idon'thaveone!... I mean they are for me to know." He said the beginning so quickly they had no idea what he said, but noticing his mistake he said something else.

"hmm. Fine whatever we'll go now." Said ed cutting across their conversation.

Akane looked at him saw his mangled arm and got fired up again.

"no. you. From now on all decision making is for me and al to do." She said furiously.

"what? Why?" he asked indignantly.

"because what happened shows your decision making sucks, so me and al will take over that." She said gesturing to his arm and then to al.

Roy sniggered.

"shut up." Said ed to roy.

" well lets go." She said motioning for al to come and grabbing ed's real arm and leading them out the door to the street and later to the train station.

Xxx

"You guy's wait here and I'll go get the tickets to… risempul right?" A/N I'm not sure how to spell risembul..or risempool.. I'm not sure.)

"ya." Said al speaking up from being quiet for the longest time.

"alright, al don't let ed go anywhere, especially near any cars." She said smirking at ed poking fun at him.

She turned and walked over to the ticket man… dude… person.

Al turned to ed.

"she'd just like winry huh?" asked al.

"ya I was thinking that… she even transmuted a pen into a wrench to hit me with it." He said rubbing his head with his left hand.

" I wonder if her and winry will become friends." Asked al thoughtfully. Looking around.

"probably." Said ed fidgeting with his left hand and trying to push his bangs out of his eyes.

Akane walked over to them.

"well our train leaves in about one minuet, we got here just in time… so lets get on before all the seats are filled." She said smiling and starting to get in the train. She looked around.

"come on." She said getting in. ed and al followed her in the train and they found a seat and sat down. Akane and al each had a window seat and ed sat next to akane.

Akane looked out the window thinking while ed and al talked about alchemy. After a while she fell asleep and ended up using ed's shoulder as a pillow. Which ed would not admit but he liked it.

Al sniggered when she ended up on his shoulder and he blushed furiously.

Ed frowned at his brother.

" shut up." He whispered trying not to wake the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

She slept on his shoulder the rest of the way while al sniggered and ed kept mouthing the words "shut up." To his brother while trying not to blush furiously when akane moved closer to him.

Finally the station was visible. Akane moved around a bit frowning. Then suddenly opened her eyes gasping. She sprang up into a regular sitting position clutching her right wrist lightly rubbing the area of the artery.

She let out a breath. "good." She said closing her eyes. Then they sprang open when ed began to talk to her.

"what was that? You were perfectly fine a second ago." He said smirking a little.

" huh? Oh right, were on a train. Nothing just a bad dream." She said still lightly rubbing the artery on her wrist. Ed got a good look at her eyes for a second. They seemed.. lighter, the color whenever she pushed the artery on her wrist the color changed slightly. Then she finally stopped and her eyes went back to normal.

The train stopped with a jolt and they got up and left the train. They walked out of the station and ed and al led her down a dirt road that they walked down a while until they reached a yellow house with a dog sitting out front and an old woman.

The old woman noticed them and yelled into the house. Seconds later a girl with blond hair that looked a lot like akane came out. She waved them over.

"hey! Winry!" yelled ed waving his left arm setting him unbalance and almost falling on the ground when akane caught him.

" I swear your going to die just doing the simplest things." Said akane grimacing under his weight. He may not look it but ed weighed A LOT.

" right." He said standing on his own and they began walking down the dirt road to the house again. Finally they reached it and the girl came over to them.

" ed!" she yelled noticing his automail. She hit him with a wrench that she had in her pocket. She was wearing overalls covered in grease.

" aw come on!" he yelled rubbing hid sore head.

" come on lets get inside so I can fix you." She said.

" wait. Who's the girl ed?" she asked noticing akane and interested.

" oh this is akane she just became a state alchemist." Said al answering for his brother to make sure he didn't say anything unnecessary for winry to hit him again.

" oh really?" she asked turning to akane.

" hi, I'm winry rockbell. And you?" she asked. Holding out her hand for akane to shake.

" I'm isamu akane, nice to meet you." She said shaking winry's hand.

Now that the two were right next to each other ed and al could really see how much they looked alike, except akane had almost black eyes and reddish brown hair with a golden tinge kind of like al's but a little redish.

Winry in the other had had blue eyes and blond hair.

" well I guess I have to go fix ed's automail, so lets go inside." She said glowering at ed.

" alright." Said akane smiling at winry's reaction to ed breaking his automail.

They walked closer to the house and the little old woman stood up and walked over to them.

"hey." She said.

"ed who's the girl?" she asked walking over and elbowing him in the side quirking her eyebrows.

" uh, n… no it's not like that. She just… just became a state alchemist… a…and the colonel ordered her to go with us." He finished stuttering.

"really?" said the woman rubbing her chin and peering at akane.

"y…ya." Said akane nodding her head furiously.

" then why are you guy's stuttering?" asked winry unable to control herself. Even though akane was her new friend she just couldn't help but say it.

"he he, akane fell asleep on brothers shoulder on the train and brother kept blushing the whole time." Said al a goofy smirk on his face, as he leaned in between ed and akane.

"a… al!" yelled akane. As her and ed got the same embarrassed grimace on their faces.

"i… what are you implying?" asked ed his embarrassed look dispersing now replaced with a frown and he was blushing.

"ya." Asked akane.

" no nothing." Said the old woman smiling.

" but you two make a cute couple." She whispered so only ed would hear.

She sniggered at the embarrassed look he got on his face. Even more when he began to blush. That was too much for his woman shy nature.

Xxx

Well I really want to keep going with this but then I would never get done and it's 1:07 in the morning and I think I've watched the fma movie about… 4 or 5 times already… possibly 6 and the stupid disk only allows me to figure out a little bit of the ending! Argh!! Oh well anyway I will continue with this later or after I post this chapter so please review


	7. risenpool

Yay I'm still watching the fma movie but this time with my anime oblivious friend she has almost no idea what's going on. Well on with the story.

Also I was bribed with salt sticks.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fullmetal alchemist (sad story)

Xxx

" well at any rate we need to get your automail fixed so come inside." Said the old woman dropping the subject of akane's and Ed's awkwardness.

She opened the door and waited for them to walk in. winry and akane were talking about something.

"no really, look…" she said as she grabbed the mangled thing that was Ed's automail.

" wow, but that thing must have been really strong, it sustained a car hitting him." Said akane in aw, then in remembrance of Ed's stupidity she glared at him.

Akane gave him an if looks could kill you'd be dead look, he recoiled form her.

She pulled out the wrench from winry's pocket and hit him with it.

"gah! You already hit me in central after the crash why hit me again? Haven't I been hit enough?" he asked indignantly.

Winry turned to akane." you hit him with a wrench? In central?" she asked akane.

"well ya, I had a metal pen and it was the first thing I could think of to hit him with when I transmuted it." She said a bit sheepishly.

Winry blinked.

" oh wow. Heh, it's like you're my double or something." She said smiling, not even noticing how alike they looked.

" yaaa, i… have to go talk with Alphonse… so I'll just be…" he tried to make an exit but was pulled back by two angry hands on the collar of his shirt.

" your not going anywhere." They said in unison.

"wha? Why?" he asked suffocating from the choke hole they had on him.

"because I need to fix your automail." Said winry.

" ya, and I want to see how it's done." Said akane

Ed was finally released by his child hood friend and his new friend. He slumped on the floor hoping they would give up in fixing it so soon, he was not in the mood to be in excruciating pain at the moment.

" get up." Said winry grabbing him by the collar and leading him to a chair. Apparently she was not happy with him, wonder why.

She detached his automail and set it down.

" wow is it really that detachable?" asked akane in aw.

" well it take a while to learn how to detach it right so it comes off really easy and quick." She said looking up from examining the auto mail.

" well I guess you can go ed, we don't really need you here anymore…actually let me get you a spare." She said walking over to the right side of the room and grabbing a spare automail. She walked over to Ed without warning shoved it in the port.

"gah! What is wrong with you?" he asked grabbing his shoulder where the port was located.

"nothing I just thought it would be easier if you didn't complain so… I just decided to do it when you least expected it." She said rather coolly as though nothing was wrong with that.

" your insane." He finished, getting up rubbing his sore arm.

Akane sniggered at how helpless he just was.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear it from you!" said Ed walkaing towards the door rubbing the automail port.

"no you need to rest go lie down." Said winry stopping him before he left.

"ah,, fine." Ed sighed. Knowing she would persist and he didn't want any fevers, so he reluctantly

Ed lied down on the sofa there and soon he was in deep sleep.

"well better get to work on this." She said

" can I watch? I've never been able to see this done up close." Said akane

"alright." Said winry sitting down at her (awesome) work table and set to work on the auto mail.

Akane watched for a while then winry turned to her.

"you want to try?" she asked.

Akane couldn't bevieve it.

"alright." she said getting into the seat as winry plopped her down on it.

Winry told her to do a few things and told her down… but it ended up with winry getting exasperated.

" I'm sorry! I'm not good with my hands." She stated as she broke yet another screw.

" then how are you an alchemist?" asked winry really confused.

"actually I've never had a problem with the circles because… well I've never had to use them." She said finally getting to the point.

"huh? How? Are you like Ed?" she asked.

" well kind of but I've noticed that ed has to put his hands together I just concentrate and touch it, after that it's regular alchemy." She stated to the oblivious winry. She hated having to explain things to people.

"heh?" was all that escaped winry's mouth a confused look on her face.

" hmmm, let me show you…" she said, akane closed her eyes and concentrated then opened them revealing pure white lined with light lavender the touched the screw parts and held them together, they appeared to magically conjoin.

Akane laughed at the stunned look on winry's face.

"I know it looks like magic." She said still laughing.

" sometime I'm not even sure myself if it's really alchemy. But after the touch it's regular alchemy so I guess it is." She said giving winry one of her famous smiles.

" wow." Was all the stunned winry could say as she slumped onto the workbench.

'_And it's a curse' _she thought as she still smiled at winry. On the inside she didn't smile anymore, ever, all the times she smiled at Edward and Alphonse, to the colonel, the fuehrer, she didn't mean it once.

At that moment her sadness was portrayed in her eyes that had returned to their original color.

Winry saw it. Her face was downcast as she looked at nothing in particular just thinking.

'_That's the same face Ed makes, when nothing I right and he doesn't want me to worry.' _ She thought thinking about the sleeping boy on the couch and the face akane just made. Even for a second winry knew that face she had seen so many times from Ed.

Akane saw the look on her face.

"whats wrong winry?" she said trying to look as thought she had no idea… in reality she was kind of clueless but had one idea of what it was.

'_maybe she saw though. No that would never happen… I'm too carful for that to happen.'_ She thought to herself, deciding that she was careless but not that much. She shook her head as though that would knock some sense into her. Then the same look played across her features.

Winry caught it again.

_She will never tell me what's on her mind… not for real… Ed never did._' She thought to herself.

" it's getting to quiet in here isn't it winry?" asked akane that smile replacing her earlier expression.

"ya." She said forcing a smile on her face.

Akane smiled back.

She turned around and concentrated opening her eyes to reveal the white lined with light lavender and her put her hand over the busted automail. It fixed itself… well she fixed it with alchemy.

"why didn't you do that before?" asked winry.

" well the thought never came to me that I could fix it. I just thought that I might permanently mess it up or something but it looks okay I guess." Said akane holding up the automail and swinging it in front of her the fingers and wrist of it bending back and fourth.

Winry took the automail. She inspected it.

"wow." Was once again all her vocabulary was reduced to.

" you made it right, it looks like I made it." She said holding the automail in her hands.

" you think so?" asked akane.

" I just did it from what I remember it looking like… I think yours looked better though… It will probably work better too." She said casually to winry.

"mmm, wait, that's…no… who stole the… Al did it… he stole the cookies." Said Ed turning around in his sleep.

Akane and winry looked at each other and almost laughed at how stupid that was.

" lets go before we wake him." Said akane pulling winry into the hall and shutting the door behind them.

They bumped into the old woman, who akane had learned her name was pinako and she was winry's grandmother, and Ed and Al's guardian.

"dinner." She said

" is Ed coming?" she asked them. They looked at each other and winry laughed.

"no… because Al stole the cookies." Said akane trying hard not to laugh.

Winry couldn't help it anymore and she fell on the floor tears squeezing themselves out of her eyes as she laughed.

"c…come… on winry… i…it's not… it's not that funny!" said akane laughing.

They started gasping for air as they laughed clutching their sides finally their laughing began to cease as pinako waited patiently for them to stop laughing their brains out on something that made no sense.

Finally they stopped and winry rubbed the tears from her eyes and akane did the same.

They got up and winry led akane to the kitchen pinako right behind them.

They sat down at the table just as Al walked in. he sat down and looked at their flushed faces.

"did something happen that I should know about? You two look like you've been crying hard about something." Said al completely oblivious to the fact they had been stifling giggles.

Akane dashed out of the room, winry right behind her.

"looks like were skipping tonight." Said winry as they ran into a random room and akane tripped over something.

Winry saw it and stepped over it, but akane who thought it was a trick of being in the dark tripped over a big warm fuzzy squishy thing.

Winry flicked on the lights and walked over to the thing as akane rolled off and saw it was the dog that was outside earlier.

"awww, den what are you doing here?" said winry getting down on her knees to ruffle the dog's ears, but he got up and swiftly made his exit.

"hmmm, looks like den doesn't like it when people trip on him." Mused winry.

" well I would think not, also sorry about that remember the bed with hands thing?" akane stated and asked.

" ya, but if I recall you use your feet to run not your hands." Said winry smirking at akane's idiotic statement.

"touché." Said akane as winry helped her up off the ground.

"I wonder if Ed's awake." Said akane looking at the door,

" ya I wonder too… let's go check maybe he might say something stupid again." Said winry an evil smile playing across her face.

Xxx

Ed opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. Remembering were he was he looked around and got up off the couch. He walked over ot the door rubbing his eyes and opened it he began to walk down the hall when he heard a thump and giggling and laughing. Ed walked over to the place when den walked out of the room.

Xxx

" come on lets go." Said akane pulling winry's hand.

Winry started to giggle at what Ed had said in his sleep earlier.

" what cha guys doin? Asked Ed quirking his eyebrow on how they were sneaking right past him not even noticing he was there. They jumped.

"oh, Ed… uh, nothing much… just…" akane said looking to winry for help.

"I was showing akane the house." Said winry giving Ed her biggest smile.

"right." He said non-believingly.

" no really she was!!" piped up akane.

"okay I believe you." Said Ed throwing up his hands deciding he wasn't going to get anything out of them.

Akane put one of her hands behind her back and winry slapped it discreetly. They had made sure he didn't catch them, and they couldn't be happier.

" oh Ed akane and I fixed your automail." Akane elbowed her and mouthed the words 'you did'. Winry stared at her blankly. Akane taking the hint she didn't understand spoke up.

"no, really winry fixed it, I just broke a few screws when she tried to teach me." Said akane shrugging.

"great, I guess we can leave tomorrow if we get it on today." Said Ed delighted in this news.

" wait your leaving tomorrow?" asked winry stricken at how they were just going to come and go like that.

" ya, I'll go tell al so we can get ready to leave tomorrow morning." He said delighted walking towards the kitchen.

Winry sighed. Akane looked at her.

"whats wrong?" she asked.

"no nothing, it's… nothing." She said at first her expression was sad but when she looked at akane she forced a smile on her face to reassure her she was fine.

Akane saw her smile, but she knew it was fake. _' if she doesn't want to tell me now she will later.' _ She thought.

" oh alright." Said akane beaming back at winry. Winry checked a clock that was nearby and gasped.

"what? Whats wrong now?" asked akane a littled panicked at the gasp winry made.

" well if Ed's gonna get his automail in and ready for tomorrow we better do it now." Said winry gesturing for akane to follow her as they began to head into the kitchen.

"Ed come on we have to get the automail pu tin if oyu want to be ready for tomorrow." Said winry walking in and pulling Ed out of his chair and down the hall, akane right behind them.

She pushed Ed down on a chair, and akane flicked on the lights. Winry picked up the fixed automail and with one hand took off Ed's spare. Then she swiftly shoved in the newly fixed automail into the socket.

Ed cringed and bit his lip.

"damn it winry! I told you to warn me!" said ed indignantly.

"ah, ah, ah, you need to sleep again." Said winry standing him up and pushing him down on the sofa were he was for about an hour to half an hour before.

" nighty night." Said winry cheerfully.

Her and akane left the room, closing the door behind them they walked down a hall and up a flight of stairs. Winry led her down a hall and opened a door.

"this is your room." She said pointing in the room.

" alright, good night I guess. I have a feeling Ed's gonna want to get up early tomorrow." Said akane a little sullen.

"right… well good night." Said winry walking into the room next to akane's.

Akane walked into the room and flopped on the bed, she fell asleep fast from an eventful day.

Xxx

Yay chapter 7 done!! Finally I think I've been working on this one for like 2 days oh well it is 8 pages the other ones didn't go past 7 so please review. Also does anyone think akane is a mary sue????


	8. oO

Yay chapter 8 I am really sorry about the hold up… but well I was having some mathematical problems -looks proud of self for using smarticle term- anyway I want to get back on the ball of this story.

&&

"no… why? I cant…. I wont… no…don't kill them… don't kill them please." Akane was sweating and tossing in her bed. Her brow furled and the blankets knotted from her tossing.

Winry busted open the door, and ran over to akane's bedside.

"akane! Akane! Akane wake up!" she yelled shaking he violently.

Akane's eyes shot open, for a second pure white then reverting to brown. She was panting and sweating.

"akane what wrong?" asked winry worry etched across her face.

Akane sat up and put her hand to her head.

"heh… it's all a dream." She said frowning and rubbing her forehead. she rested her hand on the bed and turned to winry.

"akane what… what was that?" she asked clearly worried for her new friend.

"nothing… it was just a dream. What time is it?" she said avoiding the question.

" it's five in the morning. Akane tell me what was the dream about?" said winry trying to pry the information.

Akane sighed. "well I guess I have no choice I'll tell you." Said akane defeated rather quickly.

Winry sat down on the bed next to her.

" when I was a kid I had an alchemy teacher… well a group of teachers. They taught me all I needed to know." Akane said rejecting eye contact with winry.

Winry sat next to her listening patiently for the source of the problem.

" well when I was about twelve they… they… they started massacring everyone. Everyone… and they… they wanted me to help but i…" akane tried to say her voice faltering.

Winry looked horrified at what she was hearing but she just sat and listened.

"I wouldn't kill… so they… they… they killed everyone… right … right in front of me." Said akane barely able to breath, the memories flashing before her eyes, until winry pulled her into a slow consoling embrace.

She burrowed her head into winry's shoulder but refused to allow herself to cry.

She promised herself she would never cry again. This what she was doing now, making friends opening herself up leaving herself vulnerable, she promised herself and everyone she lost she wouldn't do it.

She pulled away from winry's embrace laying down on the bed.

" that's it, just a dream and just a memory that's all, go to sleep." She said pulling the blankets over herself.

Winry got up off the bed but not forgetting to note the fact that her stubbornness was reflecting Ed's she doesn't want her to worry.

She walked over to the door walked out and down the hall to her room she, closed the door softly behind her, and sank on the floor her back to the door.

One lonely tear fell and slid down her cheek illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window.

" I cant… believe something like that happened to her." She whispered to herself, leaning her back on the door as she sat there, her arms around her knees.

Later she fell asleep on the floor and woke up two hours later, awakened by ed and akane's loud bickering voices.

Winry's eyes opened wearily and she lifted her head slowly, peering around at were she was.

"mmph… did I fall asleep on the floor?" she mumbled getting up slowly from the floor.

Akane's and ed's voices were getting louder. She heard stomping coming up the stairs.

Akane opemned the door to reveal akane and ed in the hall way.

Akane swiftly turned around her hair loose and slick straight swooping with her movement.

" that's not the point Ed!" she yelled. Anger seemed to be radiating off of her body.

" oh ya? Then what is the point akane?" said ed just as angered.

"what are you two yelling about?" asked winry yelling over them.

Akane and Ed froze.

"alchemy!"

Breakfast! They said in unison.

They glared at each other.

"breakfast!"

"Alchemy!" they said switching subjects.

"uh! You are so impossible!" said akane turning her back on Ed,her hair following her movements gracefully again, crossing her arms in front of her, a determined scowl on her face.

"me? How about you?" said Ed who obviously couldn't think of a better comeback. He turned his back on akane crossing his arms, a determined scowl on his face too.

Then Ed tuned around.

"I win!" he yelled.

"you did not!" yelled akane turning to look him in the eye.

"will you two shut up?" said winry magically pulling a wrench out of her magical anime pocket that seems to have everything. She gracefully swooped in and hit them both in the head with the wrench.

They fell over on top of each other, winry blew on her wrench like it was a smoking gun twirled it in her fingers and slipped it back into her magical pockets.

Then Al came running up the stairs,

"oh my god! Winry thank you! You made them stop! they've been at it for an hour!" said Alslight tears in his eyes.

"what?" said winry disbelievingly.

"yes." Said Al nodding his head.

"my god. What were you two fighting about anyway?" asked winry looking down at them.

Akane shot up." Nothing at all." She said, giving winry her famous convincing smile.

Winry saw the smile and at first believed it, until she saw akane's eyes, her smile didn't reach her eyes, it wasn't real not a bit.

Winry gave her a sullen smile" right." She said.

Akane pursed her lips. "what are you so sad about winry? Did you have a hamster that dies or something?" she asked complete childish innocence filling her voice.

"no, why don't you guy's go and pack? I need to get dressed." Said winry going into her room without another word, she closed the door and began changing grabbing some clothes from the closet.

&&

Well that was one short chapter oO oh well I'll update soon since I don't have school tomorrow


	9. milk and central

Chapter nine who's exited? No one? Evil readers!!! Oh well I love ya or well…. The few who actually review!! anyway I really want to get to some really exiting stuff… but I need to get some angsty in there first.

On with the chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't fullmetal alchemist.

&&

Winry opened the door to her room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, ed was staring at the glass of milk put in front of him like it was going to kill him… but so was… akane? They were sitting right next to each other and were staring at the milk like it was evil.

"akane… are you afraid of milk too?" asked winry hesitantly.

Akane shot her a death glare.

"I'm not afraid of it… I just don't like it!" she said crossing her arms and pouting.

"akane just drink the milk don't be like Ed. Please I'm begging you, we don't need another calcium deprived alchemist here." Said winry slightly amused.

Akane glared at the glass in front of her, she got really close to it her nose almost touching the cold glass.

She took a deep breath and picked up the cup, she put it near her moth and gulped.

"here we go." She said her expression pained.

She took a gulp of milk, but she wouldn't swallow. She ran over to the sink and spit out the milk draining it down the sink. She pulled out the movable hose faucet and began rinsing her mouth out with it. A/N I don't know if they have those but I thought I would be nice if they did)

" that was disgusting, I cant believe I just drank… cow juice!" she said almost gagging at the thought of milk.

Winry walked over to the paralyzed Ed and picked up the glass of milk. She walked over to the sink and poured it in.

"it's not that bad you know." She said looking at the both of them, akane practically gagging on air, and Ed finally regaining movement.

"it is too!" retorted Ed recovering from his milk stare down rather quickly.

Winry sighed.

" okay winry answer this, would you drink something that came out of a human? Even if it was good for you? But it still came out of a human?" asked akane seriously.

"of course not, that's disgusting." Said winry disgusted at the question.

"exactly." Said Ed from the table.

"Ugh, you two are impossible that makes no sense." Said winry giving up not really wanting to fight with two totally cracked alchemic geniuses.

"we win!" chimed Ed and akane high fiving when akane walked over to him.

"like I said." Said winry pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table, slamming her head on the table and wrapping her arms around her head.

"brother! Akane! Are you two ready were going to be late!" said a very stressed al.

"we already missed the first train and we should have already been there!" said Al beginning to stress himself even more.

"alright, arlight, lets go." Said Ed getting up from the table.

"so soon?" asked winry picking up her head.

"ya, we should have left half an hour ago but well… ya…" finished ed his cheeks flushing.

Winry shrugged it off.

"bye winry." Chimed Ed Al and akane.

"bye you guys… promise you wont get yourselves killed." Said winry exasperated.

"we wont." Said Ed smirking.

" don't do anything dangerous that outs you in the hospital." Said winry taking on a serious tone.

"uh… by winry!" said akane smiling and waving as she hauled Ed and Al out the door. they grabbed their things on the way out and went down the road to the train station.

"I'm never going to keep them out of danger am i?" asked winry to herself standing in the door way, watching them race down the road to the train station. A/N I'm too lazy to tell you what happens on their way to the station….so imagine it!)

They reached the station just in time, they boarded the train just seconds before it left.

"whew, that was close." Said Ed wiping his brow.

"well if you would just…" Al tried to say but Ed cut him off.

"I don't like what I don't like! I wont drink the milk!" yelled Ed cutting off his brother.

"that's not what I meant but… alright, whatever." Said Al to tired to fight with his brother.

Ed sat down fully and crossed his arms. Then seconds later he got a satisfied smirk on his face and a shojo star in his eye A/N I don't know how to describe it… the sparkly thing he gets when he's being stupid.)

"I win." He said an idiotic satisfied smirk on his face.

Akane looked at him and then rolled her eyes. She looked out at the window and watched the country roll by, slowly lolling off to sleep.

Later Ed followed in sleep and after that Al did too. They all looked so innocent sleeping you would never be able to tell how troubled they really were if you just stumbled upon them there.

In reality they were all troubled teens... not in that sense, they all had some sort of past some sort of secret.

&&

They reached central in due time, sleeping the whole way. The train stopped and made them all jump at the lurch it made.

Ed and Al were the first to sit up right, then akane came around. She rubbed the front of her head with her left hand apparently she hit it on something when the train stopped.

Ed absent mindedly watched her hand, then he noticed it, something on the topside of her wrist, a transmutation circle?

"akane what is that?" asked Ed pointing to her wrist.

"huh? Oh that, it's a birthmark why?" said akane curious at his curiosity in it.

"oh for a second I thought It was a transmutation circle." Said Ed laughing at his stupidity.

"actually, it works like one." Said akane.

"what?" said ed his amusement in his apparent stupidity dissipating.

"well you know my eyes allow me to use alchemy without a circle or anything right?" sail akane.

"ya, go on." Said Ed.

" well with out the birthmark it wont work… it kind of acts like a transmutation circle, and well If I pass my hand over it my alchemic power is increased." She finished in one breath.

Ed amazed just sat there as Al got up with his luggage.

"you guy's know almost the whole train is empty right? We should get off." He said point blank stating the obvious to his two oblivious companions.

"ya we should, lets go." Said akane shoving Ed off the seat so she could get out.

"ow! What was that for?" he yelled rubbing his now red nose.

"simple I needed to get out." Said akane shrugging holding her luggage over her shoulder.

Ed and the rest walked past a bench with two familiar people sitting on it.

"fullmetal! Ice! alponse!" yelled the familiar man.

They turned around to be looking straight at the colonel and his first lieutenant.

"colonel, lieutenant! What are you guy's doing here?" asked akane.

"nothing much, we weren't expecting you three back so soon." He said.

"well winry worked her magic and fixed my automail in one night." Said Ed.

"by the ay if you weren't expecting us then why were you guy's here?" asked ed suspiciously.

"Oh please fullmetal, it's called a coincidence!" said mustang smirking his famous smirk.

"theres no such thing as coincidence with you colonel shit!" retorted Ed.

"fine think what you want were going back to HQ come with us." Said mustang point blank.

The three looked around at each other.

"alright." Said Ed answering for the group. They walked over to one of the military vehicles and got inside. They drove in silence to the HQ.

When they arrived they went straight to roy's office.

"Ed, akane, I have something for you two to do." Said roy sitting down behind his desk.

Ed and akane looked at each other and then back at mustang.

"shoot." Said akane.

"I need you two to inspect some labs for me." Said mustang.

"ugh, not more labs." Said ed exasperated.

"Alright." Said akane.

"Which ones?" she asked.

"akane inspect lab three, Ed got to lab one, they've been suspected of suspicious activity." Said mustang resting his elbows on the desk.

"suspicious activity? Oh joy." Said Ed sarcastically.

Akane looked at ed, rolled her eyes, and turned back to mustang.

"alright, lets go Ed." Said akane pulling him out the door and to the street.

When they were out of the building mustang began leanin back in his chair a smirk present on his face.

"don't they make a cute couple lieutenant?" asked roy smug.

" yes sir." Said hawkeyed a small grin on her face.

&&

Akane and Ed walked down the street.

"well this is lab one." said Ed stopping in front of the building.

"bye." Said akane waving as she walked away, ed got a glimse of her wrist and saw the mark again.

Ed walked in through the gate and met up with the head scientist waiting for him in the front.

"hi, I'm here to inspect the lab, are you the one in charge here?" he asked.

"why yes, welcome fullmetal we've been waiting for you.." he said leading Ed inside.

&&

Akane walked down the street for about fifteen to twenty minuets, to finally find herself In front of lab three.

"here we go." She said walking past the gate guard who noticed the silver watch dangling from the belt loop of her skirt let her in.

She walked into the building and walked to a woman at a desk who seemed to be the receptionist or something.

"hi, I'm here to inspect the lab, do you know were I can find the person in charge here?" she asked.

"I am." Said a man walking up behind her.

Akane turned around, and the man held out his hand for her to shake.

" welcome to lab three ,ice we've been waiting for your arrival." Said the man shaking her hand.

"uh right, I'll go inspect now." She said walking around.

" let me take you around the place so you don't get lost while doing your work." he said.

Akane turned to him.

"alright." She said.

The man led her around the lab, she asked certain questions that would determine suspicious activity or not. They finally reached the end of the inspection.

"well that's the whole lab, ice." He said putting his hands together.

"alright I'll…" akane began to say before she was cut off by a loud scream coming from a door next to her.

She swung around.

"whats in that room?" she said turning her head to look back at him.

"confidential." He said smiling.

"what do you mean confidential? What exactly are you hiding from the military?" she said looking at him. She turned to him.

"nothing that you wont soon find out." He said giving her another smile.

"what do you…?" she tried to say but the something hit her hard in the back of her neck knocking her to the ground.

With the little bit of conciseness she had she couldn't do anything but look at her hand in front of her face, then she drifted off and lost conciseness.

&&

Ha ha!!! I ended that with a cliffy didn't i? muhahaha!! I know I am evil now review or I'll leave it like that!! And you'll never know what happens…. So review!! Please and thank you to anyone who has been sticking to the story and reviewing


	10. lab three

Chapter 10 oO wow I never thought I had it in me to get this far and I want to thanks elriclover07 and edpod who have read and reviewed also I wanted to thank the other guy who criticized it.. I know it sounds insane but he told what he really felt and it made me a better writer…. I think.. anyway on with the story!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist… if I did the world would end

&&

Ed walked down the hall of central HQ until he reached the colonel's office.

When he opened the door he expected akane to be there already, she was good about getting to the point of things, but when he opened the door he found the colonel being scolded by Hawkeye about his work.

Mustang looked up at him from a paper he had just began to sign.

"where's ice?" he asked mustang.

"what? She's not already here?" asked Ed instantly becoming worried.

"no…" said mustang also becoming worried.

&&

"ugh… were? Were am I?" said akane to herself. She looked around but her vision was fuzzy.

_Why was it fuzzy? What's going on? were am I?_ she thought to herself a bit of her vision coming back.

Just then she noticed something, she was sitting more or less upright against a pole with her hands tied above her head.

"maybe if I …" she whispered to herself, the she smashed the back of her head into the pole.

She opened her eye's, and clenched her teeth against the pain, but it worked out like she planned. She could see fine again, though she had a horrible throbbing in her head.

"my, my, I wouldn't hurt yourself like that, we don't want to get a concussion now do we?" asked the head scientist walking toward her.

"what is this place? Why am I here?" asked akane blinking away the pain in her head and focusing on getting information.

"well this is that room you were so interested in, it's were we do our human experimentation." He said giving her an eerie smile

"human experimentation? What do you mean? That doesn't answer my question! Why am I here?" she asked getting angry.

"your eyes, I like them, I want them, I want to study them." He said still smiling that eerie smile.

"why?" asked akane.

"simple, they posses power, unbelievable power. And I want it." He said.

"what do you want that power for?" she asked squinting at the pain in her head.

" I want to take over the world, and I need your help and cooperation to do that. Now will you?" he asked.

"what a stupid question! Of coarse not!" she yelled fighting at her bindings.

"I see." Well I cant have you telling everyone now, I have to shut you up." He said grabbing an injection needle.

_Oh crap… I HATE needles! _ She thought to herself

He went over and stuck the needle into her wrist and injected a liquid into it.

Akane bit her lip until it bled.

_Why is it so painful? I've gotten shots before, so what makes this one different? _ She thought as whatever was injected into her began to make a warm sensation spread all over her body.

"what…" she tried to say but an immense amount of pain coursed through her body.

She bit her lip until it bleb again.

A little bit of blood came out of the injection wound, the scientist put a little vial to it and caught the blood.

"I'll be taking that." He said corking the tiny vial.

"damn…" said akane to herself. She focused and opened her eyes revealing the pure white lined with lavender. She used her index finger to touch the rope and she broke it with alchemy.

She brang her arms down using them to help her get up and made a dash for the door smashing into it with her side causing it to open.

"damn it! Come back!" yelled the scientist. Akane looked back and then ran into something, she looked forward and found herself in front of a huge muscular scientist.

"shit!" she said surveying her surroundings.

"lucky." She whispered when she noticed the window next to her and she smashed through it, when she did an immense pain went through her arm.

She hit the ground and rolled for a second then stopped herself and got up running for the HQ holding her right arm. She didn't look back, she ran for a few minuets her legs carried her fast considering what had just happened.

Then she spotted the HQ blood running down her right arm.

"damn window… put glass in my arm. She muttered as she ran.

Then that pain that had filled her a few minuets ago back at the lab filled her again.

It caught her off guard and she fell to her knees and screamed.

"ugh… damn… it!" she managed to say before deciding it wasn't a good idea to talk. She ran silently up to the HQ and bolted her way in. she knew exactly were to go.

She ran down a few hallways her vision fading again, then she finally reached the colonel's office and smashed in the door with her left side, as to not damage her right anymore than it already was.

&&

"she's not with me… do you think she's…" said Ed but was cut off by the door being smashed in revealing akane her right arm and lip bleeding, also she had some blood on the back of her head, all of them were still bleeding profusely except the back of her head.

"lab tree… that's… that's the one…" she managed to say before she passed out from loss of blood and her head injury.

"ice!"

"akane!"

Yelled roy and Ed.

"Hawkeye get a car were taking her to the hospital." Said mustang.

"already on it sir." Said riza who was always on top of things.

Ed ran over to her to check her pulse.

"it's weak… it's really, really weak." Said ed his voice very serious and filled with worry.

"it's here sir." Said Hawkeye.

"right, Ed pick her up, lets go." Said roy as Ed picked up akane and followed riza and roy out the door.

They ran down to the street were a car was waiting for them. Ed got in the back and put akane in gently resting her head on his lap. Riza ran around to the drivers side and roy got in on the passenger's side.

Riza drove as fast as she could, avoiding anything that would slow them down.

They finally reached the hospital and Ed got out taking akane with him and they ran into the hospital.

The second they ran in a medical team came with a rolling bed and plenty of other medical equipment.

"hand her to me." Said one of the men to Ed. At first he was reluctant but considering she was almost about to die he handed her over and they placed her on the bed and began going down the hall into an ER or surgery room. The little lights at the top turned red to show her condition.

Roy and Ed sat down in the waiting area that was surprisingly empty except for them

Riza came in through the door and ran to them.

"has she gotten any better?" she asked them.

Ed pointed at the red blinking light that signaled her condition.

"I see." Said riza disappointed.

_Damn… I cant believe I sent kids on a mission like that. What if she dies? How will Ed deal with it? Damn…damn, damn ,damn! Damn it all!!_ Thought roy frustrated and furious at himself.

Then they heard a bing noise and looked up at the lights. They had turned… green.

"has it really been that long?" asked riza who was sitting with her hands in her lap.

" it doesn't matter as long as she's okay!" said ed standing up.

The doctor came out of the room and walked over to them.

" she is stable now, she's not in any life threatening conditions at the moment, and we will have the results in wile." He said.

"what room is she being moved to?" asked ed who didn't care if they would get the results or not he just wanted to know she was okay.

"room three sixty." He said.

"alright." Said Ed who ran down the hall and to room three sixty.

Mustang turned to riza and opened his mouth to say something but riza silenced him.

"I'll go find Alphonse, go and see if Ed needs help." She said not waiting for his reply, and walked out the door of the hospital to go find Al.

" good old Hawkeye." Roy whispered to himself, a slight smile on his face.

&&

I don't know if this qualifies as a cliffy but hey…. It's something I know this chapter the type was rather clumpy but… well too bad! I'm the writer so deal with it! Have a nice day please review!


	11. the hospital

Omg!!! Chapter 11!!!who so cant wait to see what happens?? -crickets, crickets- you people are truly evil 

Ok! On with le chapta!!

Disclaima: I don't own fullmetal alchemist –pouts-

&&

Ed walked down the hall to akane's room.

_Damn… If I were there… then maybe… no that… i… damn…_

He finally found the room and slid open the door. At first his eyes wandered then they rested on akane's sleeping body. He walked over and pulled achair up to the bed side.

"damn akane… why do you always have to get into trouble? Heck your not even the one causing it… you just seemed to get sucked along with it huh?" asked Ed putting his head down on the bed and wrapping his arms around his head.

Then the door slid open.

"Ed… they have the results." Said roy sticking his head in.

Ed lifted his head and turned to mustang.

"right I'll listen to them." Said Ed getting up.

"well that's kind of the point of me telling you." Said roy sarcastically.

"don't get smart with me!" yelled Ed walking out the door and he shut it behind him.

They walked over to the doctor.

"good news." He said.

"she will be fine." he stated.

"she lost a lot of blood but that can be easily replenished. Her arm and head wound will be fine she just cant overexert herself for a while. Oh and she can return to work tomorrow at the soonest." He said quite happy with the results of his patient.

"good." Chimed Ed and mustang, riza was silent and just nodded her understanding.

Then the doctor pulled mustang away from the group to talk to him.

"is there a problem?"asked mustang when the doctor released his arm a safe distance away fromed and hawkeye.

"yes, we found an injection wound on her wrist." He said seriously.

"what? I thought you said there were no toxins!" said mustang disbelievingly.

"that's the thing… there aren't any, at all. Should we be worried about her?" he asked.

"no, if there are no toxins I'm sure she'll be fine." Said mustang wishing he could believe his own words.

"alright, I'll leave you now." Said the doctor walking away to treat other paitents.

&&

"mmm, ugh…" akane mumbled.

Then her eyes shot open.

"hospital…" was all she said, then she began climbing out of the bed taking care not to use her right arm too much.

"got to get out." She said then the door opened.

"akane?" said a voice behind her.

She froze and turned around.

"Ed?" she said.

He scowled. "you were trying to get out weren't you?" he said.

She shrugged. "well I cant stand hospitals… or needles." She said rather coolly.

Ed sighed.

"well if you move around to much you'll open your wound so stay put alright?" said Ed his voice taking a stern tone.

Akane noticed it in an instant and looked down.

"alright." She mumbled.

_Wow that was easy… I thought it would have been harder… _thought Ed to himself retaking the seat he had been in before.

&&

Okay okay I know that this is a really REALLY short chapter but I have a head ace and I need to do homework so deal with it! Anyway please review and well.. I'll update as soon as possible


	12. pictures,releases, and jealousy

Chapter 12!!!!! Whoo!!! Who is so pumped for this????? –crickets, crickets- you know at least the crickets say more than you guys…. Evil readers…. That I love!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist… if I did akane would be a real character

Al busted in the room.

"were is she? How is she?" asked al obviously stressed out of his mind.

He saw Ed and akane sitting so close together.

"oh, I guess you okay… sorry I walked in on anything." He said smiling and blushing then he shut the door without another word.

"no! al! it's not! Damn…" said akane.

" just let it go, he wont say anything, he's just being stupid." Said Ed putting her hand on hers.

Bad timing too, because the second he did that mustang opened the door to see if al was right.

"finally!" he yelled and shut the door right away.

"no! come back here colonel shit!" yelled ed getting up. Now it was akane's turn to grab his hand.

"sit." She said.

"argh! Now everyone's going to think that were…!" started akane her mood changing… what is she bipolar? A/N sorry just having some fun

They stopped and looked at each other, then looked away a silly smirk on their faces.

"nah." Said akane.

"no." replied ed.

"now what are we going to do?" asked akane referring to al and mustang.

"don't know." He looked at her.

"do you have something on your forehead?" he asked getting really close to her face. Then unexpectedly roy and al ran in the room.

Roy pushed Ed into akane, and Al took a picture of it.

There they were, lip locking…. In a hospital.

"ha! Finally!" they yelled high fiving.

Ed and akane broke apart and Ed lunged at roy while akane tried to lunge but opened her arm wound.

"damn!" she muttered grabbing her arm.

Ed turned around.

"see what you do?" he said getting over to akane and trying to stop the bleeding.

Roy leaned over to Al.

"see? I told you they were magnetically attracted to each other." He muttered.

"ya." Agreed Al.

"you! Shut up!" yelled Ed pointing at him trying to get the doctor over here to stop the bleeding.

Finally the doctor showed up.

"whats the problem?" he said walking in.

Then he saw Ed trying to stop akane's bleeding.

"what were you guy's doing?" he asked pulling tools out of his pocket and starts cleaning the wound.

"it's all them." Said Ed looking at Al and roy out of the corner of his eye.

The doctor with out warning pulled out a needle and stitch thread.

He began to stitch up akane's wound.

Akane bit her lip again and closed her eyes until he finished.

"alright… stop making her open the wound!" he said leaving the room.

The second her left akane yelled.

"damn it!he needs to warn people when he's gonna do that!" she yelled grabbing the wound.

"ha ha, now you see how it feels." Said Ed smiling like he had just won the Olympics.

She gave him a death glare and he recoiled. If there was one thing he learned about being in the hospital, don't anger the patient. Though normally it was other people learning the lesson and he was the one teaching it.

Then Ed turned around to round on Al and roy, but they weren't there.

"what? Were did they go?" he asked looking around.

Akane pointed to the door.

"whatever." He said. "as long as they don't spread a rumor all over head quarters that were… nah…" said Ed laughing off the absurdity of it.

"Ed call the doctor I want to see how long until I can get out of here." Said akane sitting up right.

"right." Said Ed pressing the little button to signal the doctor to come.

And seconds later he came running.

"you didn't open it again?" he said a HUGE needle already in his hand.

"no!... no, just put away the needle." She said throwing up her hands.

"we just wanted to see when she could get out." Said Ed.

"oh, right the papers I have them with me now." He said digging in his pocket… that is just like winry's.

He pulled them out and handed them to akane.

"these are your release forms just sign them." He said handing her a pen.

"alright." Said akane signing them and handing them back to him.

"alright, your free to go." He said cheerfully.

"you make it sound like I'm getting out of prison." Said akane getting out of the bed and walking into the bathroom with her street clothes to get changed.

Later she walked out and Ed was dosing on a chair the doctor no where to be found.

"well lets go." She said walking behind Eds chair and lifting it from under it causing him to fall.

"ya." Said Ed getting up from the floor rubbing his backside.

Akane slid open the door and her and Ed walked out down the hall way, and out the door of the hospital. Only to be stopped by the doctor who gave them a note he said was from mustang.

_We decided to let you two walk back to HQ so you can have some alone time._

_Sincerely,_

_Lieutenant colonel mustang._

Ed read the note and instantly crumpled it in his hand.

"dumb ass. Lets go." Said Ed grabbing akane's hand and leading her out in the street and heading towards the HQ.

On their way there they had to go through the busy town square, full of people at that point.

Ed pulled akane through the crowd holding her hand, and when Ed's 'fan girls' saw this they shot akane death glares.

Akane leaned closed to Ed.

"daggers." She said.

"what?" he asked at the obscure comment.

"theyer looking at me." She said as they attracted more attention.

"ya that's what people with eyes do, they look at stuff." He said rather calmly, naturally ignoring the glares… especially because they were making sure only akane saw them.

" oh shit. I forgot my watch at the hospital." Said akane stopping and attempting to go back.

"no I got it." Said Ed dropping her hand and pulling it out of his pocket and accidentally letting his fall from his pocket dangling from his belt loop. He handed it to her and she took it.

A few steps away two girls who adored Ed were watching this. They had a conversation that went a little like this:

"oh my god, he's giving her his watch!" said one girl elbowing her friend.

"no, he still has his see?" she said pointing at his that just fell from his pocket.

"then that makes her… she's a state alchemist?" said the girl becoming a little jealous that this girl was a state alchemist along with Ed.

"you know they did say that there was this amazing new alchemist, that is like Ed but she has a different talent… they call her Ice." Said the girl a

little in awe. She thought Ed was amazing too but she wasn't crazy over him like her friend.

"she doesn't seem that cold." Said the first girl watching Ed help her attach the watch to her shirt, her right arm hanging limp.

"I wonder what's wrong with her arm." Said the second girl.

"I bet it's nothing and she's just faking it so he'll help her." Snapped the first girl.

Then akane turned around to point at something and they saw the bandages on her wrist and shoulder.

"so she cuts herself eh?" asked the first girl.

"you idiot, she doesn't cut herself." Said the second girl.

"how would you know?" asked the first girl indignantly.

"they check out your mind before you become a state alchemist, plus if she cut herself then she would be in a mental ward not walking around with the fullmetal alchemist."

Finished the girl proving that she in fact did know.

"I wonder what she did to her arm." Said the second girl not waiting for her friend to reply to her previous mini speech.

" I bet she did it on purpose." She said.

"ya, I doubt it." Said the second girl.

&&

"thanks." said akane rubbing her shoulder after she had pointed at the huge clock tower with her left arm.

"no problem." Said Ed.

"does your arm hurt?" he asked watching her rub it anxiously.

"huh? Oh no.." she tried to say but all of a sudden the searing pain all over her body came back, and without warning sent her to her knees shaking.

She grabbed her right shoulder.

"akane!" he said.

Akane took a deep breath and then the pain went away.

"are you alright?" he asked watching her get a hold on herself.

"y…ya." She said still quivering.

Ed grabbed her arm and helped her up.

Then someone bumped into her and she fell on Ed but of course as always he held her steady.

&&

The girls were still talking about akane's mysterious wound when she fell to the ground clutching her arm and quivering.

"oh my god! I hope she's alright!" said the second girl.

The first girl stayed quiet.

But when Ed helped her up and the man bumped into her causing Ed to catch and hold her steady.

&&

Noticing how close they were akane and Ed blushed, stepping apart.

" um, ya we should get back to HQ to track down that camera, and Al." said akane trying to change the subject.

"ya… I'll kill al… and his camera!" said Ed getting angry.

"come on lets go." He said grabbing akane's good arm and hauling her off down the street to the HQ now not too far away.

"wait Ed…" said akane but trailed off figuring it was useless, and it was.

"lets follow them." Said the first friend.

"what?" the other one replyed

"let's go!" she said not even caring if her friend came or not, she wanted to know what was up with the fullmetal alchemist and his new friend. She chased them all the way to the HQ.

&&

The end because my letter E is becoming jammed and is really hard to press now… so I'll update later. Please review


	13. rumors and stalkers

….

Diclaimer: don't own it… get used to it!

&&

"Ed! Slow down!" yelled akane forcing him to stop.

"what?" he said completely not noticing they had just run about two miles to the HQ.

"never mind." She said her left eye twitching.

"alright." He said shrugging.

&&

"they stopped!" said the first girl.

"finally!" exclaimed the second one hunched over gasping for air.

"look! She's not even tiered!! I bet she's some sort of cheetah chimera!" she said.

"uh huh… sure." Said the first one.

&&

"okay, Ed lets go in calmly… they probably didn't do anything." Said akane trying desperately to calm him.

"fine." He said. "lets go." He said and started walking to the gate and into the HQ.

Akan took off after him.

&&

"their going in!" said the second one getting her friend's attention.

&&

They walked in and down the hall to mustang's office. On the way there they got some strange looks, smiles… and Ed got a few thumbs ups.

"he didn't…" said Ed walking a bit faster.

"he did." Said akane fulfilling his fears.

"damn it!" yelled Ed grabbing akane's hand without notice and took off.

This earned them a whistle, as they ran down the hallway.

Ed finally stopped at mustangs office and skidded, causing akane to run into him.

Ed smashed in the door.

"damn it! Colonel I will kill you!" yelled Ed running in, not noticing he still had akane's hand… not that he did before but… ya.

"what ever do you mean fullmetal?" asked mustang resting his elbows on his desk.

"you know damn right what I mean!" said Ed.

"uh.. Ed stop. Your causing a huge commotion… and… the door's still open." Said akane grabbing his arm.

Ed turned around to see the faces of his curious co workers, who came when they heard the commotion. Though a fight between Ed and the colonel was not unusual this time it seemed like Ed was REALLY mad and... well the door WAS open!

"right." Said Ed turning to akane.

"well lets go." He said walking towards the window.

"were?"

"the library." Said Ed opening the window and pulling akane that was now closer to him in front of the window.

Ed stuck one leg in when roy tried to stop them.

"wait don't use the…"

Too late Ed had already jumped and akane had followed him in suit.

"damn… why the window?" roy asked himself.

"how sweet, forbidden love." Said one of the… well... their more ignorant alchemists who didn't quite get it.

They all looked at him for a second, then the soldiers began dispersing taking the retarded alchemist with them.

&&

Ed landed and then akane landed… right on top of him.

"argh!" was all Ed managed to say when akane smushed him, practically full body smashed him as she lay on top of him.

"ah! Sorry." She said rolling off of him and standing up.

"ah…. Air…. Sweet, sweet, air." He said.

&&

"no! she did not just LAY on him!!" the first girl yelled as silently as she could.

"sorry, but she did." Said the second girl.

Grrr! "I'll kill her!" she grubled.

"don't say that!" said the second more logical girl.

&&

"well off to the library." Said Ed getting up and walking in the direction of the central library.

"huh? Go on with out me I don't feel lie moving." Said akane laying on the ground spread eagle… or more or less.

"fine, come later though… show them your watch to get it alright?" said Ed stupidly going against his senses and leaving her there.

"uh, huh." Mumbled akane enjoying the slight cool breeze.

&&

"He's leaving perfect." Said the first girl.

The second Ed was saftly gone the girl moved from her spot behind the bush to get to akane.

"dum. Dumdumdumdudm. Dumdum!" she sang her own action music.

"hmm?" Akane lifted her head and sat up.

" is someone..? what am I saying? I must be going insane." Said akane flopping back onto the grass, shrugging it off.

Until she heard it again. This time she shot up standing in a second.

She shut her eye's and opened them revealing pure white lined with lavender. She out stretched her hands and put her felt hand on top of her right.

Below her hands there was a swirling.. like a snow storm, and it was forming something.

The small storm beneath her hands disappeared and revealed a sword made of ice.

Akane grabbed it and held it in front of her.

"who's there?" she asked sternly, she seemed to be over reacting didn't she? Wrong, she couldn't take any chances knowing that scientist and his 'buddies' wanted to study her eyes.

"I said who's there?" she repeated.

"put down the weapon!" yelled a bush, then that same bush threw a rock at her and missed her head by like a foot.

Akane's hands dropped by her sides. She looked at were the rock hit on the wall and then back at the bush.

"you have terrible aim.. come out before I slice you in half." Said akane bluffing through her teeth.

Something in the bush moved and then a girl lunged at her.

She missed too.

Akane let her alchemized sword disintegrate into the air.

The girl got up.

"I hate you! I will kill you!" she yelled.

Akane looked to both sides and then pointed to herself.

"do I know you?" she asked turning over her mind searching for this face.

" no but you know Edward, and your pretty chummy with him too huh?" she said her temper rising.

" uh…ya, speaking of Ed I have to meet him at the library. You two can be friends for all I care I just have to work with him." Said akane walking away

"no we will not become a three!" she yelled.

All a of a Sudden the pain she had gotten when telling Ed it was three o clock and back at lab three came back.

She crashed down onto her knees and then she felt the pain concentrate more on her arm wound, then she felt a warm liquid gush out of the wound.

"argh." She breathed and her hand shot for her shoulder, now covered in blood.

The girl stood there horrified at what she was seeing. She was mad at akane but she didn't really want her dead, she was just saying that.

"damn." Akane concentrated and alchemized the wound shut, the blood stopped pouring.

_Why did it d that? Whenever the number three comes around I get that pain… when I was talking to Ed now when she said it and at the lab… that's it! _ She thought clutching her wound, the bandages slit from akane alchemizing the wound.

The girl was recovering from what she had just seen. There was still blood on the grass, the scarlet mixing with the emerald.

Akane looked up. _That's… that's it! _ She thought_… that thing they injected! No toxins my ass they hid it!_ She thought, getting up, her knees buckling under her weight.

She hit the ground her knees splashing in her own small puddle of blood.

She used her left hand to help her stand up and then leaned against the wall. She tore off the bandages with her left hand.

" what the..? what he hell was that?" asked the girl watching akane tare the cloth bandages.

" nothing, I'm going to leave now…. Don't follow me." She said walking shakily in the direction Ed went.

The girl stood completely confused… and amazed. If your wondering where her friend was read the note.

_Went for a sub… and a cookie. _

_Interesting note huh?_

&&

The end I'm way too lazy to finish this chapter properly or put in a beginning note please review….. what am I saying? REVIEW!


	14. files the past and more fun stuff

Chapter 14 I know you guy's are probably getting bored I do when a story goes on this long but I really like that you guy's are still reading… so please keep going I really appreciate it

Disclaimer…. If I could I would!

&&

A/n I know it's kind of stupid to start it out with an authors note but… sadly there is no plan and I don't care… so get over it.

&&

Knock knock.

"come in." said roy lazily eyeing a stack of paper work riza had just brought in.

"work." She said curly.

"uh huh." He said not caring.

Then another knock came at the door.

"come in." he said.

"sir, these are isamu akane's files… you should look at them." Said a small state alchemist with a manila file in his hand.

"alright." Said mustang taking the files from him. He dismissed him and the small man left closing the doors behind him.

Roy began reading the files. He sat up, his eyes grew wide.

"what is it sir?" asked riza setting down a stack of finished paper work.

"her file… it's… she's…" she spluttered.

Riza took the file.

"oh my, god." She said putting her hand to her moth in horror.

"so she was the girl in that massacre. The one who's family was… " said riza unable to go on any further.

"ya." Mustang said "killed… infront of her." He finished.

"damn." He said slamming his fist on the desk.

"she has gone through so much.. it's amazing she is how she is now." Said riza a sad frown on her face.

" I'm sure Edward- kun doesn't know yet." Said riza knowingly, her voice solemn.

&&

Akane made her way over to the library, the color coming back to her face. She walked up the steps and up to the guard.

At first he didn't notice but almost instantly he noticed her bloody arm and knees

"Ice, are you okay? What happened?" he asked a bit frazzled seeing the major covered in what looked like dried blood, her blood.

"huh? Oh it's nothing." She said walking pass him forcefully opening the door.

"damn gotta clean this off before I find…" she was saying t herself alchemizing her clothes clean and rubbing off the blood from her knees, when Ed walked up to her.

"a…akane? What did you?" he managed to say before she cut him off.

"nothing! I did absolutely nothing!" she said trying to get him to relax.

"what nothing? Your covered in your own blood!" he yelled, and every state alchemist and book keeper looked at them.

"how would you know if it's my blood?" asked akane.

"well what, were you doing? killing people?" he asked.

"Ed! How could you…!" Yelled akane, who did not like being accused of murder, considering her… past.

"well, what else could you have been doing? Helping out at a barber shop?" he asked.

"no, and I believe its BUTCHER shop." Akane corrected. 

"whatever it is, what happened?" he asked becoming quieter and retreating to an empty corner of the library.

"well, one of YOUR insane fangirls decided that…" she said before Ed began jumping to conclusions.

"so she attacked you?" he asked.

"no stupid, let me finish." She said hitting him in the forehead.

"what happened was, whenever the number…. Well I'll tell you that later, but I get this pain all over my body right? Well it got really bad and opened the wound." She said very quickly in one breath.

"then what did the fangirl have to do with this?" he asked utterly confused.

"because she triggered it, saying…" akakne held up three fingers.

"th…?" Ed was about to say when akane put her hand over his mouth.

"don't. say. It." She said her eye's becoming slits.

"right… sorry." Said Ed meekly.

"well lets go, things to do… we probably have ANOTHER weird mission." Said akakne beginning to mumble something to herself un-audible to Ed.

They walked back to the HQ, akane attracted strange looks, being covered in blood and all.

"people are staring at me again." Akane mumbled to Ed.

"go figure." Replied Ed.

Soon they reached mustangs office, Ed smashed In the door as usual.

"fullmetal, why must you try and break my door every time you come in?" asked mustang signing papers, riza watching him intently.

"cuz I can." Ed said simply, getting out of akane's way so she could get in.

Roy took a drink of water when akane came in following Ed. He spit it out and nearly had a major spaz.

"I…I…Ice! What the? What the hell did you do now?" he asked half of him not wanting to know.

"nothing really, my wound just opened… and I fell in a puddle of blood, no problem." Said akane trying to shake off the subject.

"no, that's not no big deal!" yelled mustang.

"huh? You know sound retarded right now right?" asked akane really losing patience.

"why don't you tell us, some sort of mission?" she asked sitting down.

"I mean look I'm fine. Just give us something to do before I die of boredom." Said akane.

"or die of something else." Mumbled roy.

"what was that sir?" asked riza who was standing close to him.

"nothing… uh Ice, fullmetal, you guys can just uh, okay I don't have anything, just…" roy tried to say interrupted by akane passing out.

"ah! What?" was all Ed managed to say.

"she passed out dumb ass." Said roy getting up in an instant.

Then akane began to move, she turned over on her stomach. Ed looked at her, he bent down and poked her in the back.

"akane." He whispered. She stirred.

"AIR!" she gasped as she picked her head up from the ground.

"she's alive!" he yelled signaling everyone, not caring that they had just seen her wake up.

"I'm fine." She said

Roy sighed.

"no your not." Said roy

"am too, I'll just drink water, replenish fluids and stuff… I'll be fine." Said akane flashing him a smile.

The same one she smiled to reassure winry. Roy looked into her eyes. Working with someone like Ed, who has a traumatizing past from experience he knew that they were a good actor by instinct.

They were what gave away her smile.. like Ed's, that smile that tries to make everything okay but cant do anything.

"alright." Said roy softly returning to his work.

Akane frowned, and so did Ed.

"your caving just like that?" he asked.

"I'm not caving, I'm just leving the conversation." Said roy ignoring his subornment and returning to his work before he got shot by riza.

&&

Chapter 14 done listen I know like I said you guy's are getting bored but I am trying to put in more interesting stuff in so bare with me.

Review


	15. nightmares

Chapter 15 baby who's ready? Who's ready? Why is it so silent? oO anyway, lets go on with this chapter by the way this one's gonna skip some stuff to get to the point of the chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own it, want to, but I don't.

&&

"is that it?" asked Ed brushing his bangs out of his face.

"yes fullmetal, I don't have any missions for you guys. Why don't you guy's go home? It's already late." He said returning to his work… again.

"alright." Said Ed going over to the window swiftly opening it and jumping out.

"wait…!" mustang turned around.

"damn…" he muttered. "again with the window!"

"uh, ya… I guess I'll just.."

"akane… I know about… it." Said mustang solemnly.

Akane's eyes widened.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"the massacre in the east…. You were that kid in the middle of it all." He said not looking at her.

Akane looked down at her feet. "ya." She said.

"it's no big deal I'm going to go now." She said going over to the open window and jumping out.

This time mustang didn't move, or try to stop her, he just sat… thinking.

&&

Akane landed with a thud on the ground.

"took you long enough." Said Ed standing inches from her.

"woah!" she said losing her balance and falling on him, for the billionth time he caught her and held her steady, until the proximity drove them to blood red faces.

"don't fall please." Said Ed letting go.

"alright lets go." Said akakne. "I'll race ya." She said, and began running.

"wait!... you cheated!" said Ed chasing after her. They ran all the way to the hotel, laughing and gasping for air.

"haha. That was good… I beat you." Said akane clutching a stitch in her side.

"sure think what you want." Said Ed panting.

"I will."

They walked into the hotel and went to their respective rooms.

&&

Akane got ready for bed and flopped in.

"ah, sweet sleep." She mumbled drifting off into a dream… or a night mare.

&&

"gah… another book, oh joy." Said Ed picking up a book from a pile lying on the floor between him and akane.

"you know your doing this to yourself right? You're the one who want to find the stone, so this is brought upon yourself.. all this reading." Said akane picking up a book and beginning to read.

It began to rain.

"ugh." Mumbled Ed moving his arm uncomfortably, due to the pain in the ports from the rain.

Akane glanced out the window for no apparent reason and returned back to her book. But something caught her eye.

"hey Ed doesn't that rain look kinda weird?" she asked closing the book and squinting.

"kinda." Said Ed pouring over a book about the philosophers stone.

Akane got up. "lets check it out." She said.

Then a door that didn't seem to be there before was there, akane not noticing went through it, Ed following close behind.

They stepped out nto a pourch that looked like it belonged to an old house, made of cherrywood.

Akane had an inquisitive frown upon her face.

She gulped.

Akane put her hand out into the rain.

It was warm, and smelled of iron.

Akane's eyes widened and became huge like saucers, when she saw the red warm liquid splash onto her hand.

She turned to Ed. "blood…. It's blood." She said horrified.

"what?" said Ed. Then he began to get a contorted smile on his face and he laughed. The world began spinning around her and Ed disappeared.

When the world stopped she whipped around. _Whats going on? _ She ended up in a dark place… it was like being in an eternity of nothing.. just darkness.

She heard a gun shot, and turned to where she heard it.

She saw riza drop to the floor a gunshot wound in her chest, dead.

Akane ran to her.

"lieutenant… lieutenant… riza!" she yelled desperately hoping that calling her name would bring her back to life.

"a gun shot? Not you… you.. you cant die from a gun shot… not you… not you riza… it's not true." She said holding riza's hand squeezing it.

She heard the sound of scorching, followed by a yell. She turned almost knowing what she would find but unable to stop herself.

Roy fell to the ground dead, flames encircling his body. He turned to ash an impossible wind blowing him around. Akane's eyes grew wide with anguish again.

She looked around, wildly looking for anything to help her.

She heard the sound of alchemized cement and crushing of bones.

She wield around to fins Alphonse crushed under a mountain of rubble, bleeding from his head.

"no….Al…no… where's Ed?" she asked him, knowing he was dead.

Then instantly after hearing that she felt warm liquid smelling of iron splash on her back, she turned around to see Ed getting a sword that looked all too familiar being pulled out of his middle.

"ED!" she screamed.

She ran to him, splashing in the puddle of blood that seeped from the wound, the light in his eyes dulling.

"no…no…NO!" she screamed hitting the bloody ground with her fist.

"who's… doing this?" she asked out loud.

"you really don't know?" asked a coy familiar voice.

The turned around, the face that stared back at her scared her nearly to death.

She stared herself in the face, but the person who she was staring in the face… wasn't her… it was, different. The other her was carrying a bloody ice sword.

Akane's breathing became heavy the world seemed to go out of focus, and then she woke up, panting in her bed.

She sat up sweating.

She sighed. "just a dream… thank god…" she said putting her hand to her head.

&&

Whooo!! I am glad to Get this chapter over with anyway please review…and I hope you enjoyed.. this chapter was kinda rushed so my apologies.


	16. Chapter 16 thats the name get over it

Chapter 16 I know it's getting boring but don't worry I'm bored too… so try to get enthusiastic.

Disclaimer: why? Why, don't I own it? You tell me… because I don't know oO

&&

She sighed.

Then she stopped moving. _Whoa…. Is it me or is the world spinning?_

Then a knock came at the door.

"akane? You okay? It's like noon and you haven't come out…." Said a concerned Ed, who with his impulsive mind thought her had die or had been kidnapped.

_Why does he have such… timing? _ She thought sighing again.

Ed pressed his ear to the door, he was just about to bash in the door when akane opened it.

"Ed? Where you about to bash in my door?" she said knowingly seeing as he was in bashing pose, with his automail arm ready for door breaking.

"n… no. it's just my arm is sore.. it might rain you know?" he said jumpily getting out of the bash pose and grabbing his "sore" arm.

"uh huh… sure." She said.

"you ready?" he asked thinking she looked like she had been up for hours, not sleeping in having a nightmare.

"huh? For what?" she asked completely oblivious to what he was asking.

"are you ready to go to the doctor? Mustang told me to take you to avoid… what well.. yesterday." He finished quite awkwardly.

"what?! No! you cant catch me!" she yelled attempting to dive past him but he moved his automail arm against the door frame stopping her in her tracks.

She crumpled.

"come on." He said with a slight grunt as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder, the way you would when you just killed a deer.

"Edward Elric! Put me down, or so help me…" she yelled pounding him in the back and attracting insane attention.

"shut up! I don't want to go anymore than you." He said flatly carrying her out the door and down the street.

"put me down." she said as they neared the hospital.

"fine." He said walking into the hospital and droping her right into a chair, that she instantly tried to escape but Ed pushed her back down.

"staaaaay." He said slowly.

"but!... but!" she wined.

"no…. sit." He said, goiving her a sad look he used on mustang to make him feel guilty.

It worked.

mmmmm. Alright." She said defeated, deflating the second the doctor came in with his huge needle.

"what? What did she do now?" he asked needle in hand.

Akane whimpered. This needle was **HUGE!**

"hold up doc, we just need to get her checked out because she passed out in mid sentence. " said Ed nervous because of the huge needle in front of him, it looked like it was dripping with knock out juice. A/N I'm to retarded to remember the name.. so live with it .

"oh… alright.. you wait here. You come with me." He said pointing at Ed then akane.

He grabbed akane's hand and led her to the examination room.

In there he checked her heart beat, blood pressure, and reflexes… and other stuff that they check at the doctors.

"well, you'll be fine but I have a question." He said put his little tools on the rolly table.

"shoot." Said akane sitting on the bed.

"when was the last time you drank water?" he asked looking her in the eyes, with that knowing look that she knew she couldn't lie to. He would know.

"um… once…. In the past… I don't know uh… three days?" she said nervously picking at her wound that was becoming itchy.

"what?" he yelled nearly losing his balance.

"ya… he, he, he." She laughed nervously.

"okay, you need to drink lots of water, and your under a lot of stress… no work for a week, no missions, paper work, anything got it?" he said writing it on a paper.

"yup. I'll be sure to do that." She lied, she had no intention of skipping work, she had too much to do, reports to write, colonels to annoy the hell out of. Way too much to do.

"okay, your free to go, so do as I say and you'll be fine.

"I'm already fine!" she said walking down the hall leaving him in his room.

"no your not!" he yelled down the hall as akane scampered down the hall to find Ed to get out of there.

"hey." She said getting really close to his face. He was staring blankly.. or as blankly as you can when your having a stare down with a guy drinking milk.

"Ed lets go." She said pulling him by the arm out the door.

"whoa! When did you get here?" he asked confused.

"l;ike five seconds ago, catch up.' she said pulling him almost out of the parking lot when he stopped.

"wait, so what did the doctor say?" he asked stopping her in the middle of the parking lot.

"huh? Oh he said I was healthy as a horse.. lets go." She said, lying…. Again.

"no really." he said pulling on her arm and stopping her from going any further.

"alright.. he said drink more water and I'll be good…. Happy?" she said only giving him half of the information.

" I guess that's better than nothing." He said sighing.

Akane smiled. "see? Now lets get to work, I have a week of paper work to do." She said unnaturally happy. She had made a bet with the doctor… in her mind, that she would be able to do all her work and more without skipping a beat.

"alright." Ed shrugged following her to the office. But he was not prepared for when akane began running to the office, leaving him in a cloud of dust as she yelled. "race ya!"

" I cant believe someone with that much energy would pass out so.. what am I saying?? I've done that… even though…" Ed stopped, he noticed he was talking to himself and it looked strange. He made a mental note not to do that anymore.

Ed began his chase for akane. But not before he had to go through a huge crown full of… well girls… lets just say it was not pleasant.

He finally came out of the mob of girls and women alike. Gasping for air he clutched his chest.

"so… many… fan girls…" he gasped, losing sight of the reason he went in that hell hole.

Then remembering he stood up straight attentive looking for a glimpse of brunet in a sea of blond and black.

He shrugged figuring she wasn't there and probably already annoying the colonel without him.

He walked the long way back to the HQ were he had been in the morning before going to pick up akane.

Finally he reached it feeling the pain in his automail port.

"it's gonna rain." He mumbled. But then he felt something different about this pain… it felt different… it felt…. Distant.

"probably just means it wont rain till later." He muttered calming his rising suspicions that the bee sting he had gotten on his way through the crown wasn't a bee sting at all.

He shuddered not wanting to think if it was a bee sting or not.. or worse, what was it if it wasn't a bee sting?

He shook his head violently getting the unsettling thought out of his head.

He walked up to the gate, the guard knew his face well but he stopped him.

"sorry Ed I cant let you in until I see your watch." He said his voice solemn.

"why? Whats going on that I don't know?" he asked pulling the watch out of his pocket.

"the alchemists are rebelling." He said curtly refusing to say anymore than that saying it would be better if he didn't know.

But that there made something clear, he did not trust Ed at the moment. Ed was a loyal alchemist ya, but the rebels were also supposed loyal and valuable assets, were trying to reek havoc with the power that was meant for the people.

" I understand." He said what the gate man said fluttering rapidly in circles inside his head. It bothered him, it made him feel uneasy. He wondered how long this had been going on, or if it was an all of a sudden sort of thing.

He walked up the steps into the HQ.

"damn."

&&

I thought I would end it like that for my amusement I know I'm evil. Anyway, I hope you guy's enjoyed, if it's getting boring tell me whats making it boring because honestly I the writer finds it boring, so I really want to know if you guy's find it that way too… so review and fave and do whatever else you do 


	17. rebelions

Haloo, chappy 17. and the amount of reviews is becoming depressing anyway please read on enjoy.

Disclaimer: if I owned it you would know. –evil eye twinkle-

Ed made his way to the colonels office. He turned around a corner to see Akane standing there, almost like she was, waiting for him.

She had her hands behind her back and she was staring at him, a blank expression really.

Then instantaneously it changed and her posture became more relaxed, her shoulders drooped and her eyes softened.

"did you hear about the rebellions?" she asked her eyes inquisitive, much more different from when he first met her. Slowly but surly her eyes were filling with life.

"ya, but not much, I heard it from the guard and he would tell me much." .He muttered angry that he just accepted it and didn't try to get answers

"you want answers don't you?" asked Akane her eyes full of knowing.

"how did you?" he managed to say.

" I can just tell." She said.

All of a sudden it began to rain.

Akane gasped and her eyes grew huge as she watched Ed uncomfortably move his Akane automail arm.

She turned to the window next to her opened it and reached out far to touch the rain.

At first Ed thought that she was going to jump out.

She felt the cold rain on her hand, and sighed, relief filled her whole body.

"just regular rain." She mumbled pulling her hand back in, and rubbing her wet fingers together.

"what's wrong?" asked Ed perplexed at her sudden mood swings, caused by something so trivial as rain.

"huh? Oh nothing… just rain….. just… rain." She said speaking to herself more than Ed.

"why is the rain so special?" he asked akane's interest in the rain seemed to spark his curiosity.

" well last night I had a weird dream." She started. " we were in this room with book, and we were sitting on the floor, looking through alchemy books about… the philosophers stone." She said getting the feeling Ed knew about the stone considering the expression he gave her.

"the… the philosophers stone? But how?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know, I don't even know much about it, but we were looking through pile and pile of books about it and it started to rain. But the rain looked weird, so we went through this door that seemed to come out of nowhere, and when I caught the rain in my hand it was… blood." She finished her mini story about the dream rather dramatically.

"but how could you know about the philosophers stone? I mean its, Al has had his body back for a few years now. We aren't looking for it anymore." He said still confused on the subject.

_How could she know about me and al searching for the stone? That was years ago._

Thoughts swirled in his head and droved him nuts until he was brought back to his senses by Akane snapping her fingers in front of his face.

He blinked.

"you okay?" she asked worried about the blank expression.

"no, ya, just thinking." He mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"so what's the deal about the rebellions? What do you know?" he asked changing the subject.

"all I know is that there have been weird attacks from random alchemists." Said Akane disgusted with the taste in her mouth from the words she just uttered.

"what do you mean random?" asked Ed his expression inquisitive.

"they haven't been keeping their attacks within the military, they've been attacking at random, like women and children." Said Akane fighting the urge to slam her fist on something. She knew what that kind of slaughter was like; she had known it first hand.

Ed put his back to the wall. "hmmm." He said a frown evident on his face.

"hmmm?" Akane mimicked questioning his choice of sound.

"nothing, I was just thinking maybe we should talk to…" he said, then the looked at each other.

"nah." They chimed, laughing.

They sighed, signaling the end of their laughter.

"you know maybe we should." Said Akane hastily thinking it over.

"ya, maybe." Said Ed deciding they needed to talk to Roy, he might know something about the rebellions. Heck if anything Roy would know about it, or at least Riza who is always on top of things would inform him.

&&

"do your work." Said Riza curtly, taking her gun out for no reason just to supposedly admire it. Though roy knew the reason why she took it out, it was to scare him, and heck it did.

"that's easy for you to say." Roy said lazily flicking his pen. "all you do is…" he stopped when he caught the fierce look on her face. "work… work, work, work, work." He finished rather nervous.

Riza, got back to organizing papers when she tripped and began to fall. Roy stood up instantly to try and catch her, but she caught herself mid fall, papers falling all around her feet.

"you'll never let me save you will you?" he asked rather crestfallen, at the idea.

"well, it's not for you to be saving." Replied Riza her expression fierce. She remembered how she vowed to protect him.

They stared at each other their faces only inches apart, then without warning their lips met.

It was electric, like an explosion had just gone off. The kiss seemed to last forever, then suddenly broken by Riza who blushed furiously.

She looked away blush evident on her face.

"get back to work sir." She said her blush only increasing.

Roy had never seen her blush before, it was pretty, he liked it.

&&

"Hey Ed, where's Al been the past two days?" asked Akane as they walked back to Roy's office.

"oh, he's been hiding from me in a closet." Said Ed not giving it much importance.

"what? Why?" asked Akane amazed that Al who loved his brother and would die for him, was hiding from him in a closet.

"because when I was mad at him I told him that I would use alchemy to obliterate every cat from the surface of the earth." He said.

" he completely spazed, and went and hid in the closet." He shrugged thinking Al would come out eventually.

"Ed that's horrible!" Akane wailed.

"hey, you would have done it too, besides I was angry. I cant be held responsible for what I say when I'm angry." He said as they finally neared the office that seemed to far for comfort.

"your completely insane, you know that right?" she asked as they walked in front of the door.

Akane was about to open the door when Ed stopped her.

"If there's one thing I learned about roy and his office, is put your ear to the door before you go in." he said putting his head to the door.

"why?" asked Akane, getting the feeling she knew why.

"because you never know what's going on in there." Said Ed gravely, then returning to see what was going on inside the room.

"okay, coasts clear, lets go." Said Ed without warning smashing in the door.

Roy stared at them. They stared back.

Roy sighed with a happy go lucky smile on his face and returned to work, almost happy.

Hawkeye was organizing papers a slight blush evident on her face.

Ed had no idea WHAT happened but he had an idea, and followed his instincts not to pursue it any further.

&&

Laziness and writers block do not a good pair make. Also I just got accepted to this pageant and my friend wont leave me alone because she's obsessed with knowing if she got in too, so now I get to answerer to phone yell shut up and hang up fun isnt it? Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, put a little humor and a little romance, since the relationships are moving so slow I thought I would speed them up so review and have fun.

Is anyone still reading my pointless message? OO if you are boy you got one heck of an attention span.


	18. missions

Chapter 18… I better slow down in th chapter oO I'll run out of… nah anyway please read and enjoy

Disclaimer: aren't you tiered of it yet? Cuz I still don't own it oO

&&

Ed walked up to roy's desk and slammed his hands down. Taking the direct approach to information getting he got in roy's face.

"what do you know?" he asked roy's happy go luck smile still there but fading.

"know what, fullmetal?" he asked exasperated that Ed of all people had barged into his office.

"about the rebellions. You know killing's slaughters, all of that other wonderful stuff that comes with rebellions." He said his so bitter it made you cringe.

"no Ed I don't know anything I suggest you let it go, and I have a mission for you." He said deciding to add that in.

At first Ed was furious that roy had no info, but his ears perked up like the dog of the military he was when he heard the word mission.

"yes Ed finally something to get you off my back and out of my office." Said roy. Ed wasn't looking at him, but he could hear the smile in roy's smug voice.

Akane eyed them both.

She closed her eyes taking a deep loud breath. "well at least now I don't have to spend all of my time with metal boy." Said Akane rather dryly, gesturing toward Ed.

"on the contrary." Said roy putting his elbows on the desk. "you and Ed will be doing this mission together." He said getting Akane to look at him with the same dry look she had spoken in.

She sighed. "alright whats the mission?" she asked sitting down next to a very outraged Ed.

He glared at her, she ignored him.

"the mission is I need you two to go under cover." Ed groaned, and mustang ignored him. "I need you two to keep Winston del, out of danger." Said mustang getting to the point the best he knew how.

"Winston del?" asked Akane, she could have sworn she had heard the name somewhere.

"yes, he is around your ages, he's a circus performer." Said mustang with dead seriousness.

Ed suppressed giggles.

"so you want us to protect a clown?" he asked his face a glow with suppressed laughter.

"he's not a clown, Ed. He's an acrobat, and he is very talented." Said mustang his voice not losing it's serious tone.

"well why is he so special?" asked Ed utterly perplexed why they had to protect this clown kid.

" the circus has decided he is very important, he's the only reason that the circus has stayed popular. There are many people who would want money from them. Which brings me to my next point." Said mustang taking a deep breath before continuing. " if they kidnapped him they could use him for ransom, without him there would be no business, so they need him." Mustang said his tone grave.

Akane giggled, and put her hand to her mouth.

Roy and Ed looked at her. Then she burst out laughing.

"you really love the circus colonel." She said unable to keep from laughing.

Ed's face broke into a huge grin as he noticed how right she was.

Roy had a mini internal spaz, then reconstructed his composure. "no, it's just a very important mission." Said roy frowning.

"so you wont be joining us?" said Ed gaining a little control.

"actually, Riza, al, havoc, breda, and huey are all going to play a part on this one." Said roy thinking he had just won…. But what did he win?

"and you?" asked Akane.

"and me too." Said roy amused with her question…. For no reason.

" because you love the circus so much!" said Akane pulling her and Ed into a new fit of giggles and laughter.

"ya, laugh it up all you want, the mission is starting now." Said roy sitting up straight as there came a knock at the door.

A man who Akane and Ed guessed was the ring master of the circus came in, and a boy around Ed's age came in. he was gorgeous, he was so pretty he was like a girl.

He had brown hair, that was a mix of slightly curly and strait, he looked like a surfer. Strong build, the shark tooth necklace, but man he was short. He was about Ed's height!

Ed silently exhaled. Finally someone his age who didn't make him feel like a bean boy.

The ring master made his way up to roy's desk and slammed his hands down.

"who will be protecting my star?" he asked getting really in roy's face.

"they will." He said calmly, looking in Ed's and Akane's direction.

The ring master looked at them.

"them?" he asked incredulously.

"a bean boy and a little girl? You expect children and a girl to do a man's job?" he asked gesturing wildly toward Ed then Akane and back.

"bean boy?" Ed muttered.

"little girl?" Akane asked under her breath.

"roy knew that they wouldn't control their tempers no matter if this man was the ring master.

" well these two "children" are some on my best men…. Women… alchemists." He said satisfied that he found a category for both of them.

"well then your men must be toddlers because these two will never last protecting my star." He said indignantly.

You could practically see steam coming out of Ed's and Akane's ears at that point.

"none the less, they are state alchemists are they not?" asked the man.

"yes."

"well then… the boy I will accept, but the girl looks weak…. To thin and well, a girl." He said crossing his arms.

Uh oh. Was the one thing that fitted through roy's Ed's and Riza's minds, before Akane was being held down by Ed.

"weak? I'll kill you!" she yelled muffled by Ed's automail hand on her mouth.

Finally, she calmed down.

The ring master looked at her and then at roy, taking a double take

"are you sure she's a girl?" he asked roy using his thumb to point at her.

roy was about to answer when Riza stepped in.

"yes, she is a girl, now please mind your manners or you will receive no help from us." Said Riza sternly.

The man took a step back, you could feel the strength practically radiating off Riza.

It was so intense even roy cowered slightly.

"yes, well then I will accept both of them." He said slowly. "I just cant promise them back in one piece." He said his facial expression becoming strained.

"the last protectors of my star died within the first twenty four hours." He said sadly.

Ed and Akane looked at each other.

"what do you mean?" asked Akane.

" nothing! I brought down the mood, why don't we get going?" he asked ushering the idea of death out of their minds

Roy sighed "I guess." He said getting up.

The ring master walked straight out of the building and the boy walked behind him.

Follow him. Mouthed roy to Ed and Akane.

They looked at each other, and then took off trying not to make too much noise.

&&

Ha ha!! Going to the circus lol, anyway I hope you guys like where I'm going with this.. if you know where I'm going with this oO anyway please review


	19. Chapter 19

Chappy 19 I am really late! I know I know… I normally update every day or so but I have been planning a head creating twists and stuff I already have the ending but I guess that's not an exuse anyway please read on and enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own it.. get over it –sniffs-

"ugh… my feet." Ed moaned who was walking next Akane Al on the other side.

"where is that kid were supposed to be protecting anyway? I haven't seen him." He stated, pointing out the obvious for the fourth time that day.

" why don't you ask him?" asked Akane.

"well how am I gonna…" he began but Akane pointed over her shoulder to her right, a girlish looking boy next to her.

"oh… hi." Said Ed sheepishly, wondering how he could not notice him for a whole day, when he was right there the whole time.

The boy waved.

" so what exactly is a state alchemist? How do you do alchemy?" asked the boy starting up a conversation for the first time that day, as they walked to the next location were he would perform.

"well..." started Akane. " you make a circly thingy." She said making a random circle in the air in front of her. " then you have to… take it away Ed." She stopped realizing she didn't know regular alchemy the way Ed did.

"uh… Al!... you explain it." Said Ed motioning for Winston (girly boy) to go over to al for it to be explained to him.

"circly thingy?" ed asked amused, forgetting the pain in his feet… foot.

" I ran out of vocabulary." Akane said shrugging as the group of circus people and Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, and Akane neared a big amphitheater thing.

The ring master blew in some sort of whistle when they got there and stood on one of the pioneer looking caravans, announcing that they had finally reached their destination and will begin setting up and the show itself momentarily.

"damn these people have hard schedule. It's like living with teacher all over again." Groaned Ed slightly amused.

"who?" asked Akane perplexed.

"mine and Al's teacher. We were her apprentices, but living with her is like a living hell…really." He said a mock serious on his face.

Normally Akane would laugh at his stupid comment but instead it made her remember of her teachers.

--flash back—

THUD

"ugh" Akane moaned as she hit the hard tree trunk. She wanted to stay against that trunk the rest of her life, but if she did a second longer it would get her killed.

"keep moving." A black haired man named enn said as he swung his arm that was morphed into a sword like thing, which Akane slunk down lower on to the ground to avoid.

She rapidly crawled, or rather scampered into the forest, she leaned against a huge tree to catch her breath.

For four hours they had been training like this, the three of them. Akane's teachers. Sakura, Enn, and Arta.

Just as her breathing began to slow, the tree was cut in half and Akane nearly got her head cut off by a huge blade that came swinging.

"I said keep moving." Repeated the Enn frowning. Then he made a mock attempt at swinging and missing before taking off into the woods, leaving Akane stunned and confused.

Then it became clear of why he did it.

"boo!" a pink haired woman jumped down from an impossibly high branch of a tree.

She flipped down and attempted to grab Akane's arm. Akane knowing full well that her teacher Sakura could then enter her body by a mere touch avoided her like life was on the line. Thing is, it was.

Even though this was training, her teachers believed in learning in real life scenarios. Though Akane doubted that she would do anything so be surrounded by three alchemists, she went along with it.

" come on princess, gotta move faster than that!" she called darting between trees almost invisible.

"don't call me princess!" Akane yelled her head moving back and fourth attempting to follow sakura's movements.

"alright princess." She whispered in Akane's ear.

She whipped around immediately dropping down and knocking sakura's legs from under her.

"too slow!" she sang, darting through the trees the way Enn had, but faster.

Almost instantly Akane was thrown into another tree, actually smashing through and getting hit with rocks and rubble.

She hit the next tree with a thud. She slid down almost out of it.

Then a huge fist smashed the ground next to her head. Rocks and boulders showered over her, cutting her face arms and legs. A big rock hit her on the side of the head causing her to bleed and she chanced a hit at Arta (the big dude.)

But missed and hit the ground hard and slowly closed her eyes as she saw three pairs of feet approach her.

"four and a half hours." Sakura said checking the small watch on hr wrist. "impressive… for a princess." She said smirking.

Arta looked at Enn, he nodded.

"ya it's her alright this defiantly proves it." He said nodding.

--end flash back—

"AKANE!" yelled Ed.

"huh?" she asked not noticing she was staring blankly into space.

"whew. I thought you had died standing up." he said wiping his brow his automail glinting.

"no I was just thinking." She said airily. " and that's impossible and you know it." She snapped at him regaining her senses.

"no it's not, it's very possible." He argued, but Akane ignored him.

_How long was I thinking, everything is set up. _ She thought amazed.

Then Winston walked past them clad in his clown –cough- acrobat costume.

"when does the show start?" asked Akane.

He shrugged. "now." He said.

"Huh?" said Akane taken aback.

"oh ya that reminds me." Said Ed digging in his jacket pocket.

He pulled out a little earphone with an attachment to wrap around your neck.

"here." He said holding it out to her. Akane noticed for the first time that he had one too already ready for communication.

She grabbed it and put it on. "hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"what did you do pass out? Where were you?" asked Roy's voice through the earphone, accompanied by loud screams and a little boy barely audible saying "daddy is that man talking to himself?"

"no Ed just gave it to me now." She said.

"oh."

"where are you?" she asked him.

" I'm in the stands under cover, so are Riza and Al, but on different parts of the stadium." He said seemingly proud, but no one knew of what.

"oh right, so what do we do?" she asked.

"you and Ed go stand behind that big black curtain… well your already there, so no worries.. just, if anything goes wrong tell us and if you cant say it directly say SOS." He said, becoming quieter with the crowd as the lights dimmed and the ringmasters voice was heard booming over the audience.

"oh ya that's discreet." Said Ed sourly.

"shut up." said roy becoming quiet.

Xxx

"Finally, they sent her here. I was getting tired of those guards I had to kill." A pink haired woman said sitting upon the banisters of the auditorium.

"who is the boy they sent with her?" she asked.

"that fullmetal kid." A man with huge fists and a bald head replied.

"hmmm, are they close?" she said picking at her nails.

"they wont admit it but from their behavior yes." A man with black hair said. "why what are you going to do sakura?" he asked.

"nothing, it's just, it'll be fun to watch her suffer when I kill him." She said a mad smile playing across her girlish features.

"you're sadistic." The bald man said.

"heh, do I look bothered about it?" she asked smiling menacingly.

"okay go over the plan." Said Enn.

"we need to get all of the guards out in the open to bring out Akane and that other kid, yes, yes, we know." Said sakura impatient.

Then Enn jumped down and headed into the crowd sitting down next to none other than Riza. He patted his jacket that obviously had a gun shaped lump in it. Then sakura did the same.

Xxx

A suspicious looking person sat down next Riza.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

She saw a bulge in his jacket.

_Gun._ she thought knowing this was a threat. She couldn't just say SOS this was obviously planned, why else would he sit here?

She had to take action into her own hands. Her hand inched cautiously to hr jacket which inside had her gun, when her hand was almost touching the gun she moved faster, pulled it out and pointed it at the man, who had anticipated her actions and had done the same. This caused an uproar in the crowd around them that they just ignored.

Riza felt someone behind her, then that person spoke.

"hey there, cupcake. Drop your gun." She said.

Riza moved her hand down then up to it's original position, but when the two loaded their guns she lowered her hand and dropped it. The man kicked it over the edge.

Then the pink haired woman locked her arm around Riza's neck pulling her close, her gun pointed at her head.

Riza struggled against the woman's grip.

"no use cupcake." She whispered in Riza's ear. Roy and everyone else (with a communicator) heard what was going on up there and had immediately sprung into action.

"where're all your buddies?" she asked sadistically.

"what buddies?" she asked as sakura's grip on her throat tightened.

" you know I can just kill you right now but I'll give your buddies a second to get here." Said said that sadistic smile playing across her features.

"why not now?" Riza asked the gears in her mind working hard. "what use is a second? Even if there is a chance they'll get here you'll shoot anyway. If I'm not going to live past that second then why not kill me now?" she asked attempting to buy time to figure out a solution but nothing came.

Sakura pondered what Riza was saying.

Then roy appeared behind her taking a swing at sakura. She ducked but let go of Riza in the process.

Roy threw Riza's gun at her, she caught it and shot sakura while Ed came onto the scene jumping over a railing Akane hot on his heels.

Al went to go protect Winston.

Ed got there just in time to see sakura's bullet wound heal and the bullet pushed out of her chest.

"homunculus?" her murmured.

Akane stopped dead when she saw sakura and enn.

Her eyes grew huge. "no." she whispered.

"keep moving." Said a voice behind her.

Akan ducked and closed her eyes focusing revealing a brilliant white.

She transmuted a blade out of the metal railing next to her, and attempted to swing at him but his arm transformed into a blade.

He blocked her, and pushed her away, and right into arta, who closed his arms around her in a bear hug, and turning to scoop up Edward who was busy trying to figure out if sakura was a homunculus or not.

"hey! Put me down!" he yelled struggling against the death grip.

"lets go!" yelled Enn, beginning to run arta and sakura on his heels.

As they ran Akane and Ed struggled making it difficult for arta to run so he smashed their heads together knocking them out.

Xxx

cliffy I think that's a cliffy! I know this has a lot of grammatical error and stuff but this is just what I had on the top of my head so get over it. Also it was rushed. Be glad you got a chapter this long. But I had fun writing it. Finally some fight scenes right?!?! Anyway please review and stay tuned because I will update soon as possible before the idea leaves me if any questions (no matter how stupid) ask me and yes I know good author don't put such long notes but has it occurred to you I'm not a good author?


	20. the capture

Hey there chapter 20 here who's exited huh? Huh? No one? Well you suck… anyway for those who are exited, here comes chappy 20!

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist, I'm broke TT

Xxx

BANG!

"ugh." Akane and ed moaned in unison. Akane opened her eyes groggily, and found that she was in a long box… with Edward…strange much?

"a….box…. why the hell are we in… a box?" she asked.

"don't know." Ed mumbled, he wished he could rub his forehead which had been banging into Akane's head for hours.

"argh!" the cart or car they were in bounced and their heads smashed.

"were getting out of here." Akane said definitely.

"how?"

"like this." Akane answered before closing her eyes and opening them revealing a pure brilliant white.

Then the top of the box was yanked open. "ah, ah, ah, no alchemy." Sakura said moving her finger back on fourth.

Then swiftly she stabbed Akane with two fingers in a pressure point in her neck.

Akane's eyes went back to their dark brown. "how…. Did you…" Akane managed to stutter.

"Remember princess I know you better than anyone." She smiled menacingly.

She turned her head and looked at Ed and Akane smashed together in the box. "you two do make a cute couple… at least you get to see him die." Said sakura a sadistic look over her face.

Ed and Akane looked at each other. Then without warning the box was tipped over and Ed and Akane spilled out.

"there they are." Said a voice.

Akane looked around, this place looked familiar, where had she seen it? It looked like the room could stretch on for miles, blanketed in darkness no surroundings.

_The dream! If roy Riza and al came they would die. _ She thought determined to get them out of this alone.

Someone smashed Ed in the back of the head causing him to be knocked out.

"alright we'll take him and you watch her." Arta said to sakura, she nodded and sat down next to Akane on the ground.

"hey there princess." She sang.

"don't call me that!" she said angry.

But then thinking hard decided she wanted information.

"so why are you guy's doing this?" she asked hoping sakura's pride and big mouth will spill the information.

"because we want control." She said her eyes glinting malevolently.

"of?" Akane asked.

"of the world." She said.

"so why did you kidnap me and Ed?" she asked quirking her eyebrow.

"well, we got you because we needed uor weapong didn't we?" she said knowing she triggered intrest when she said that. "and the boy because… I want to cause you pain… when you watch him die you will join us, he's the only one you truly trust and love now right?" she asked her eyes glinting again.

"no… I have others." Said Akane frowning. _ Those others wont be happy if Ed gets killed over me. _ She thought.

"who is your leader?" she asked.

"why, are you that slow princess?" she asked. "den." She whispered in Akane's ear.

Akane's eyes grew huge.

"den? My brother den…. The one who… died…" she said slowly.

"yes, the one who died by getting hit by a car." Said sakura smiling madly now.

"he staged his death, I was the one driving the car." She said the smile impossibly huge.

"your sadistic." Said Akane sickened at how much sakura enjoyed pain and killing.

"why?" she asked.

Sakura stood up. "because humans are ignorant disgusting creatures." She said sneering. " you think you've come so far, but you haven't, you've just been doing the same damn thing for centuries." She said.

"but.. my brother is human… and so are you." Said Akane not understanding.

"nope… wrong." Said sakura getting close to Akane's face.

"but." Sakura cut her off.

"we are not human, we were created, by your brother" she said.

"homunculi?" she asked.

"no." answered sakura. "jinkoo."

"an artificial human being?" Akane asked.

"but how? If your not a homunculi?" she asked astounded, her brother couldn't even perform alchemy well, but these people knew more than just alchemy.

"but.. how?" she asked.

"Well, he combined, your blood, and his blood with human remains. And well that's all I know." She said frowning, sakura didn't like having information withheld from her.

Akane frowned, she had a feeling this was all the information she was going to get.

Then sakura bent down and put her face almost touching with Akane's nose.

"but dont die princess, that'll weaken us." She said, then the two other jinkoo came in.

Thy were dragging an unconscious Ed behind them, his hands tied behind his back so he couldn't use alchemy no matter how hard he tried.

"we couldn't find the place." Said Enn.

"you idiots.. just.. leave him over there." She said.

"Akane looked at Ed, at first he did seem unconscious but then as looked closer, she could se a frown evident on his face and when they left him alone by the area in the darkness, Akane could make out him undoing the knots by cutting the rope with a joint in the automail.

she smiled. _ Perfect._ She thought.

Just then Ed sprang into action transmuting his automail into a blade he attacked. Seconds after Akane got up and grabbed a pipe (don't ask how it got there it was just randomly next to her), she stabbed the strangely sharp nd through sakura's middle.

"let's go Akane!" called Ed who had figured it takes them a while to regenerate.

He had seen an exit not to far from them when they were dragging him around.

They made a mad dash, akan hot on Eds heels.

"sakura and Enn regenerated first.

"do we go after them?" he asked.

"no, answered a man coming out of the shadows, lets se what they do." He said only the lower part of his mouth visible.

Xxx

I know this chappy is short but I feel tired so pleas, bear with me. And yes I know I sound like a retard because of this note.. especially the bear thing its bare but I'm to lazy to fix that. Anyway I'm having pizza with extra cheese for breakfast…. I don't know how that coincides with this but in my mind it does. Pleas review I hope you enjoyed.


	21. kisses X2

21 oh ya, I'm exited about this one because I get to use a scene ive been working on for a few days with roy and Riza.

Disclaimer: do you have to ask?

Xxx

Roy and Riza trudged along a dirt road, dressed in civilian clothes. Much to Al's distaste and protest, he had stayed back with the circus people to stay with Winston because it was still their mission.

Roy wiped the sweat from his brow, today the sun was sweltering.

Riza stopped and so did he, and rested his hands on his knees. Riza pulled a folded up map out of nowhere, and began attempting to read it. At first she read it the proper way, then leaned to her left frustrated.

"argh! This stupid map is unreliable!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"if it's unreliable, then burn it." Said roy coolly despite the heat of the day.

Riza began reading the map again, or trying. "oh please I'm not gonna…" she never got to finish her sentence because the map in her hands went up in flames and instantly turned to ash. She turned to roy furious.

He had his right hand in his pocket but Riza could see the very top of his hand.

"you burned it." She said blatantly.

"did I?" roy asked amused. "what do you mean by burn?" he asked smirking at Riza's reaction.

"you idiot! now were even more lost than when we started!" she yelled quite loud considering she scared a flock of birds out of a tree. Too bad there weren't any tree's for miles.

Roy cringed at her chiding, and yelling.

Riza sat down on the side of that path, then jumped back up and pulled her gun out of her jacket.

"woah! Put. The. Gun. Down." Said roy slowly like he was talking to a crazed criminal not his very sain (more sain than him) first lieutenant.

She rubbed the spot where she had the gun, and grimaced.

Then roy noticing he had jumped to conclusions became worried." Are you okay Hawkeye?" he asked concernedly.

"ya, it's just the gun burned me." She said grimacing, even talking made it painful.

Roy had a surprised frown on his face. Then an idea hit him.

"let me check it." He said moving quickly." where is it?" he asked.

"my back." Said Riza giving him a glare, because she knew roy, oh she knew him much too well.

roy paused. "…oh…" he said "well that's awkward." He said trying to force a laugh in his voice. Then he stopped and got really close to Hawkeye's face.

"err, sir?" she asked.

"I think you have a burn on your mouth too, let me fix that." He said.

Riza got a sort of panicked freaked out look on her face. Well that was just on the outside on the inside she was like _finally._

Without warning roy moved in and kissed her on the mouth, his plan in motion and supposedly "fixing" the burn there. But we all know there's no burn.

Riza was the one to break the kiss. At first she looked sweet and almost happy, but that changed instantly when her mind caught up with her emotions. She slapped him.

"Roy Mustang!" she bellowed. "I… I…should…" she tried to say.

"you should what?" roy asked looking unnaturally charming at the moment.

"i… so.. I guess were kinda… a…" said Riza looking away almost embarrassed.

"a couple? Yup." Said roy cheerily.

"did you get hit on the head or something?" Riza asked.

"huh? Why?" roy asked thinking she didn't want to be a couple with him.

"no it's just you.. wouldn't normally do that.. your acting different." she said suspiciously. " well, lets go." She said walking down the path to their destination.

Xxx

"so.. lost… it.. so… hot." Wined Ed with Akane behind him.

"Akane, cant you just…"

"no." she said flatly.

"but, you're the Ice alchemist!" cried Ed.

"I cant use alchemy right now my pressure point got hit." She said.

"what? Just draw a circle." Said Ed.

"I cant, I don't know how do conventional alchemy, I'm sure you don't remember." Said Akane

"not.. really." Said Ed rather taken aback at how right she was.

Ed kept walking holding his arm out to his right as to not burn himself.

"arm.. so tiered," he mumbled.

Then he attempted to put it down but Akane grabbed it and quickly released it as soon as she caught it.

She held her had and her breath, then after a minuet or so of Ed sanding doing nothing and Akane kneeling on the ground, she sighed painfully and got up blew on her hand and kept walking.

After an hour or so Ed spotted water.

"water! No.. river!" he yelled. And sure enough a river and a small forest was there. Ed and Akane glanced at each other before running like idiots to the water.

Ed and Akane jumped in, the water wasn't deep but it wasn't shallow either.

Ed practically steamed, the automail was so hot.

Later Ed had decided to make camp and alchemized a tent and other things he could.

Akane went down by the river to think.

She thought about everything that was going on. And what sakura had said "if you die that'll weaken us." But why would it weaken them? Blood of a brother and sister, so my blood and dens blood is what created them…. So if both of us were to die… the jinkoo would die too! She thought becoming exited at the fact she had figured out how to get rid of them.. but not the fact that it would kill her.

Then she began thinking again. _What it today?_ "hey Ed!" she called, and headed up to where he made the camp because she was sure he couldn't hear her from that distance.

"hey, ed." She said when she was right next to him. "what day is it?" she asked out of curiosity.

"why the hell do you want to know that?" Ed asked as a bucket he alchemized fell on his head from a tree, and a raccoon took half of the tent.

He sighed "the twenty-sixth of march." He said un caring. Then he started looking around, for the other half of the alchemized tent.

Akane didn't notice. _ The twenty-sixth? No…no…_ thought Akane shaking her head, and then took off down to the water darting through trees.

She made it to the river side and sat down a tear splashed on the ground, and the sky slowly began getting dark.

Akane wrapped her arms around her knees hugging them close to her .

Ed freaked out, something as simple as the date could put her over the edge. Damn… how did he fall in love with her? He asked himself mentally.

He went frantic searching everywhere, then after and hour he reached the river where Akane was sitting there hugging her knees the clouds beginning to release a light drizzle.

Ed walked slowly down to her, then he noticed she was crying. He sat down next to her and leaned in close.

"it's not like you to cry…Akane." said Ed in the softest tone he could manage.

"I'm.. not …crying." She said furiously wiping at her eyes the rain mingling with her tears as it began to pour heavily.

"what's bothering you?" asked Ed extremely concerned, he couldn't stand to see people cry especially not ones he cared about.

She whimpered and then like the sky water poured from her dark eyes.

She spilled everything, about her past and everything. He listened patiently, as she told him that those people were her old teachers and how they killed everyone she cared about. About how the only other people who knew were winry, roy, and Riza, because winry caught her having a night mare, and roy had a deuce –report-. (I'm not sure how to spell it I think I spelled something completely wrong.)

He listened until she stopped and looked at him. She threw herself at him and he allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

They were already soaked but they sat there for a while. Finally Akane stopped lifted her head up her face very close to Ed's.

They leaned in slowly, and made contact.

They kissed for who knows how long, but it was a wet kiss because Akane was still crying a bit.

They stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"you can stop crying now." Said Ed softly.

"who's crying? It's raining." Said Akane allowing a smile to play across her lips.

"I guess were a couple now." Said Akane leaning her head on his shoulder.

"ya, I guess." Said Ed, internally whooping at his success.

Akane listened to his voice, the voice she had fallen in love with, she listened to the steady heartbeat counting the beats.

After a while they went back up to the camp site where they caught a bunch of raccoons tearing it up, and one of them was taking the other half of the tent.

The other raccoons scattered at the sight of Ed and Akane, but not this one, oh no, this one stared right at them furiously.

Ed started chasing it but it ended up chasing him and finally practically mauled him. After Akane treated the wounds as best as she could Ed remade the campsite and they went to sleep.


	22. home sweet home

Yes yes, I know the last chappy went too fast, but I needed to get the relationships out in the open soon… just so happens in the same chapter… anyway lets move on!

Disclaimer: do I have to say it? Don't you already have it memorized already?

Xxx

"damn….stupid…. argh!" mumbled Ed as he walked beside a very annoyed Akane.

"will you stop?" she asked frowning and looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"no." he put flatly. "I'll kill that stupid raccoon ring leader." He mumbled, but Akane heard him.

"no you wont! I named him." She said smiling.

"what did you name him?" asked Ed suspicious his eyes turning to slits as he watched the smile spread across her dirty face. (don't forget they've been kidnapped and camping in the woods )

"Edward." She said closing her eyes and continuing to walk.

"yes?... what?!" he said catching on slowly, very slowly. He stopped. Akane opened one of her eyes and peered at him and kept walking, putting her hands behind her head.

"yup, and if you don't stop I'll give him to Al." she said smiling evilly.

"you wouldn't!" cried Ed running to catch up to her.

"oh yes I would, and he lives with you!" she yelled enthusiastically.

"race ya!" said Akane before Ed could retaliate, she ran down the path they had found, that morning when they had left the camp, and THOSE DEVILS SPAWN RACOONS! As so put by Ed. He chased after her laughing forgetting his outrage that his girlfriend would really give his little brother a devil spawn raccoon.

Akane laughed. "are you really that slow bean boy?" she called far ahead of him.

"what was that. Bean girl?" he called back to her. "besides I have metal limbs! There heavy!" he yelled slowly, very slowly catching up to her, but not because he was increasing in speed she was decreasing from laughter.

"Edward! Akane! can you…us?" called a voice that sounded unnaturally like Riza in there communication phones. Akane stopped dead, Ed finally caught up and stopped next to her.

"did you hear that too?" he asked.

"yup." Said Akane nodding, then putting her hand to the receiver in her ear. She pressed a little button and spoke.

"Riza? Lieutenant? We can hear you. Where are you?" asked Akane into the receiver.

"Akane-chan! Is Edward-kun with you?" she asked worriedly. (in the manga she calls Ed Edward-kun so why not?)

"ya he's here, he's okay… mauled by a raccoon but okay." She spoke into the receiver.

Ed scoffed, and she shot him a death glare.

Riza not wanting to know how or why Edward got mauled by a raccoon changed the subject, or tried.

"listen. Oh my…!" she cried her words getting cut off because of by reception.

"are you okay?" asked Akane.

"ya.. it's just…fell…me." She said the reception getting really bad. "…river…" she said until the reception gave out and the line was silent.

Ed and Akane looked at each other.

Xxx

Riza got up just in time to grab roy from drifting down stream. "sir, wake up." she said laying him down on moist ground.

Roy pursed his lips like waiting for a kiss. "uh, huh." Said Riza not interested. She looked around and found a clam in the water, and put it to roy's lips instead.

he spluttered and "woke up" immediately.

"he's alive!" Riza called mock concern in her voice.

"ha, ha hilarious." Said roy getting up.

Riza got up too and began to walk down the path.

"wait! Were gonna keep going?" he asked. Riza ignored him and just kept walking.

"man I love her." Said roy… he meant what he said but he was delusional later because he started seeing dancing bread shaped like breda.

Xxx

"you think their okay?" asked Ed quirking his eyebrow.

"ya, she said something about falling in a river before the reception gave, their fine." Said Akane continuing down the path.

ONE HOUR LATER

Akane puffed looking down as she walked; Ed did the same puffing behind her, making sure not to touch his automail.

Akane looked up and stopped dead in her tracks not believing what she saw.

Ed bumped into her and looked up too.

"OH. MY. HOLY CRAP!" they chimed looking at each other positively ecstatic.

What they were looking at was the outskirts of central.

Ed and Akane looked at each other again. Ed rubbed his eyes and yelped, because the hot automail burned him. Akane looked at him, frowned, then looked at her own hands. _No automail _she thought then rubbed her eyes and looked at the city again. It was in fact really there. Ed and Akane looked at each other for the third time unable to believe it. Then Akane yelled. " race ya!" and began running with the little strength she had towards the city.

"whats up with you and racing?!" Ed bellowed. "what are you on a track team?!" he asked speed decreasing quickly, for him and Akane. A/N(I don't know if they had track teams here but now they do)

"Lets walk." Wined Ed. "alright." Akane said grabbing his hand, taking care to grab his left. They were beginning in to act like the couple they were. They walked the remaining way to central. When they were almost there they heard Al's voice on the receiver.

"Brother! Akane! Lieutenant, colonel!" he called willing any of them to answer. Ed did. "al! Where are you? It's me Edward." Ed called into the receiver the way Akane did.

"inside the city… well the out skirts… is that you I see?" asked al squinting hard to see the small speck shaped like two people in the distance.

"ya that's us." Said Ed.

"oh ya, brother, winry called…" Al tried to finish his sentence but yelped instead the line going dead once again.

"AL?! AL!" Ed called.

Him and Akane looked at each other, nodded and ran a few yards before stopping resting on their knees, clutching their sides, and taking huge puffs of air.

"okay… maybe walking isn't so bad." Said Akane puffed her voice sounding higher than normal as she tried to get air to brain and lungs.

"ya." Puffed Ed.

They grabbed hands taking turns leaning on each other and walked until they reached the outskirts, only to be greeted by winry, Al, izumi, and amazingly roy and Riza, who were both obviously recently wet.

Winry and Al saw Akane and Ed clutching hands, and peered at each other evilly.

But winry and Al weren't the only ones, roy was looking pretty evil himself… and wet.

Izumi cooed as they got close enough to hear.

"nice fullmetal." Said roy giving him the thumbs up. Riza elbowed him in the ribs with one of her death hits. He clutched his side and begged forgiveness of the almighty Riza. Ed and Akane walked up to winry, Al who was supporting a bruise, and izumi.

"why are you here?" asked Ed fearfully pointing at izumi.

"winry called me, she thinks you and Al need to be trained better." Izumi said a scary smile upon her face. Ed and Al cringed, they knew this was going to be hell.

"who's this Edward?" asked izumi becoming sweet when she noticed their fingers intertwined.

"uh.. this is.. this is Akane." he stammered nervous at her sudden sweetness. Amusedly Akane quirked her eye brow at him. "I'm isamu Akane, nice to meet you." She said extending her hand. "are you izumi? She asked. Izumi took her hand and shook it. "why yes I am." Akane smiled. "I've heard about you." Said Akane amazed that she finally go to meet the woman that could instill so much fear in the virtually fearless Elric brothers.

"their a couple!" yelled Al and winry at the same time like they had planned it.

Ed and Akane blushed, then Ed noticing roy and Riza, and their body language not to mention their fingers intertwined.

" so are they!" yelled Ed pointing at roy and Riza taking the attention off them, or trying to. Trying and accomplishing are two different things.

"we already know that." Said Izumi not interested in the adults. Then all of a sudden like their minds were connected everyone thought the same thing, except Ed and Akane of course all they have in their heads is elevator music.

"alright, roy, Al you get Ed get him ready, we got Akane!" winry yelled as the boy's dove for Ed and the girls for Akane.

"ahhrgh!" was the only noise they were able to make as they were pulled away to who knows where.

Akane mouthed help me, to Ed as they pulled him away.

Ed mouthed I'll try… if I don't get killed.

Then they were pulled away from each other by their peers once again, to who knows where.

Xxx

Is that a cliffy? I don't know if it is but whatever, I had tons of fun writing this chapter, because most of my chapters have been really sorta EMO and SAD so this one's funny, I hope, lots of fun 3 yes I know it's short and rushed but I'm in the middle of pudding and a chocolate cupcake! So enjoy and comment.


	23. ready

Chapter 23… wooooooow, this got far… still not many reviews but hey, I'm trying to not be picky, and I wanted to give special thanks to elriclover07 who has commented on almost every chapter this chapter's gonna be fun like the last one… well I'm gonna try 

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist, come on people you need to catch on faster 

Xxx

"can someone hand me the blow-dryer?" asked winry standing over a wriggling Akane. they had decided that they were going to get her cleaned up and on a date with Edward, to get her in the chair they had to strap her down.

Riza handed winry a blow-dryer and winry began drying Akane's sopping hair, now fresh and clean from a recent shower.

Izumi and Riza got to work on her makeup. Riza did eyes, and izumi did lips.

After about an hour of primping and hair doing, and makeup applying, they finished and had forcefully put Akane in a layered halter top, with a boat-neck underneath.

"why are you guy's doing this?" asked Akane while they decided what shoes she would wear.

"because we need to get you two on a real date." Riza said holding a pair of light blue stilettos loosely in her right hand.

"Put these on." Said izumi handing her a pair of dark blue high heels.

"uh you guys, if I wear these Ed will feel like a bean." Said Akane holding one shoe in each hand.

"don't worry, the boy's will take extra precaution to make sure that doesn't happen, besides you guy's are the same height." Said winry smiling.

"ya so you're a bean too." Said Riza chuckling.

"who's a bean!?" said Akane infuriated a mirror image of Ed.

The girls looked taken aback at her Ed-like reaction, then they laughed at how much they were alike.

Xxx

"ha, ha, it's like doing a girls hair." Roy laughed as he put Ed's hair in a pony tail. Since Al and roy were alchemists and Ed was… well Ed they had alchemically got him in a chair with steel holding him back.

"shut up." mumbled a very unhappy Ed.

Al laughed. "ya brother, you have great hair it is like a girl." He said forgetting to try to hide his amusement.

Roy and Al couldn't handle it anymore and burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that roy had to redo Ed's pony tail, and Al had to find a way to get right side up again.

Finally after roy and Al finished laughing and Roy did Ed's hair lie forty billion times, they had given Edward his shoes and de-attached him from his chair.

"what if she's wearing huge high heels? Then what do I do? I'll look like a… a…" Edward said stammering on his last word.

"a bean? Ya you are fullmetal, a fullmetal bean." Said roy flatly.

"who's a bean!?" yelled Ed. Al sighed, he just cant control himself.

"come on, your both the same height anyway what's one night?" asked roy shoving Ed out the door.

At the same time Riza, izumi, and winry were doing the same thing with Akane. they pushed their respective lovers to a deserted spot near a river, with a table and chairs already set up with food and candles.

Ed saw Akane being pushed towards him and he was being pushed towards her, until finally they were pushed on top of each other.

Then everyone else seemed to disappear like smoke. Ed fell on top of Akane, and they blushed from such strange close proximity, and Ed rolled off her.

They looked at the table.

"it makes you wonder if they were planning this." Said Akane staring at the neat table.

"there's three state class alchemist's, they probably alchemized it." Said Ed walking over to a chair, and pulling it out.

Akane stared blankly waiting for him to sit, he caught on and motioned for her to sit, still all that went through her mind was elevator music.

"you're supposed to sit." Said Ed demonstrating for her, the getting up allowing her to sit down.

"I knew that… I was just testing you." Said Akane pushing her chair closer to the table.

Ed sat down on the other side.

They stared at the food but didn't eat… you never know what could have happened to this food.

"I'm not really hungry." Said Akane quickly putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hand.

"ya me neither." Ed said also putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands.

"GET YOUR ELBOWS OFF THE TABLE!" yelled a voice from somewhere around them.

Ed and Akane jumped.

"were not alone." Said Ed in a hushed tone.

"ya." Mumbled Akane.

"lets go somewhere else." Ed said grabbing Akane's hand and leading her into the woods.

"where are we going?" asked Akane wondering if they were going to run into any DEVIL SPAWN RACOONS.

"somewhere." Ed said dragging her around a tree and through an unmarked path.

They stopped by a river.

Akane put her hands in her pockets.

"holy crap!" she exclaimed.

"what?" asked Ed.

"I have pockets." She said extremely happy with her discovery.

"Edward." She said in a singsong voice, clutching something in her hand.

"Yes?" asked Ed.

Akane took his left hand and put something and closed it into a fist.

"see what it is genius." She said amused at his slow genius-ness.

He opened his hand and found a small silver key on a chain.

"what's this?" He asked, holding out the key.

"the key to my heart." Said Akane smiling. She rummaged between the halter and boat neck and found what she was looking for.

She pulled out a sliver heart on a chain with an opening in the middle for a key to fit.

"I made them when we were looking for a way back to central." She said putting it back in her shirt. Ed put his own on around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her in the eyes for a while. Until finally they kissed, long and deep.

FLASH… FLASH, FLASH. Click, click FLASH.

Ed and Akane broke apart, blinded by a camera. they looked in the direction of the flashes still coming in a steady stream.

Behind the camera they saw roy, smiling broadly.

"no where's safe from these people!" Ed yelled.

He pulled Akane to a dense part of the forest; amazingly there was still river here.

They sat down by the river, and intertwined fingers.

"Nice, fullmetal pipsqueak got yourself a girlfriend at last." Said a voice behind them, that Edward knew all too well.

Edward and Akane stood up.

"envy?" Ed called. _ Why the hell was envy here?" _he thought to himself.

"who?" asked Akane blankly.

"hey sweet." Said envy coming closer to them.

Ed alchemized his automail into a blade.

"Akane alchemize something!" yelled Ed at her slow reaction to this threat.

"cant, twenty four hours." Said Akane pointing at her eyes.

"are you serious?" asked Ed.

"ya... I'll… here we go." Akane said picking up a huge jagged rock and trusting it at envy's head with a light grunt.

It his and made a huge gash on the side of his head. But it quickly healed and reverted to it's original state.

Akane looked at Ed.

"jinkoo?" she asked.

"homunculus." Said Ed frowning and clenching his teeth at the thing before him.

"well I thought you would know who I was princess." Said envy moving towards them.

Akane looked at envy, he even looked like sakura, the hair color was different of course, but he had the same sadistic smile as her, the same way of speech, that eerie way of movement that made your skin crawl.

"don't call me that." Said Akane angrily she frowned and clenched her teeth two.

Envy inspected them with his eyes. "you guy's on a date?" he asked. He seemed so laid back, there had to be more going on, why the hell would envy decide to just have a chat with them? With Ed his biggest enemy. No there's no chance in hell envy would do this just for a chat, not a chance.

Xxx

I was gonna give you guy's a cliffy when envy fist stared talking but I decided to give a little more in depth stuff you know. Anyway I want to go to sleep, so this is all you get. And I get to be Jane Austen for living wax museum!! Wow, somehow I'm the only one who doesn't see the irony in that.. where's the irony in that!?!?!?! Anyway please hope you enjoyed this, in reality it's for my enjoyment not yours… heh heh heh, but it there are any suggestions to put in before I finish the story a few chapters please tell me them in either PM's or comments so please comment, I will see if I like your request I will write a nice long chapter on it. Or a few chapters if it's good enough 

Wow this is long. It's like my PM's


	24. ENVY! fun

Chapter 24 ,I think, anyway I'm kinda in a stump because envy wasn't originally supposed to show up. I just got bored and decided to throw a curve ball that not even I expected so I'm gonna try to get out of this awkwardness smoothly…. Pray I do it right 

Xxx

"Envy what are you doing here?" Edward scowled.

"ya!" exclaimed Akane, not knowing what kind of name envy was. "he is a boy right?" asked Akane quietly leaning over to talk to Ed.

"why don't you ask em?" mumbled Ed. "cuz I've never been sure myself I just guessed." Said Edward a little louder than he expected. Envy heard them.

"IM A BOY, DAMN IT!" yelled Envy practically foaming at the mouth.

"oh ya, what boy wears a skirt?!" asked Akane, enjoying herself thoroughly, as was Edward.

"IT'S A SKWART!" Envy yelled, though he sounded like a retard with a speech problem.

"no it's not." Edward said quirking an eyebrow and putting his hand to his chin to think. "what do you think?" he asked Akane turning to her.

"dunno." Said Akane doing the same.

"PIPSQEAK!! YOU AND YOUR BEAN ARE GONNA…ARGH!!" he yelled but remembered he couldn't kill Edward, and if he killed Akane Edward would either die or kill envy in the blink of an eye.

"prove it." Said Akane wondering how the hell he would do that. But then envy started lifting his "swart" to "prove it" to them.

"ew! I don't want to see that, put it down!" yelled Ed shielding his eyes. "jeeze envy do you want to blind us? No one wants to see that!" Edward exclaimed checking if it was okay to look. He turned to Akane. "do you want to see it?" he asked.

"nope, I don't want to see a bisexual palm tree's underwear." Said Akane, cringing and smiling.

"you two are stupid." Said Envy giving up.

"answer my question, why are you here." Asked Ed.

"got nothing better to do." Said Envy shrugging his shoulders. "plus I wanted to check up on the fullmetal pipsqueak." Said Envy smiling at Edwards nickname, that he himself picked out… like a five year old.

"that's not true." Said Akane

"well, also I wanted to give you guy's a few words of wisdom." Envy said.

"your dishonest." Said Edward.

"yes pipsqueak, I'm dishonest, but you can always trust me to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones like yourselves you have to watch out for, you never know when they'll do something incredibly…" while Envy was busy with his oh so important words of "wisdom" Edward had heard the word pipsqueak for about the third or fourth time and he was done. He put the palms of his hands together and put on the trunk of a he tree next to him and a huge alchemized wooden beam came swinging at envy, and right past him.

"…stupid." He finished after Edwards beautifully alchemized beam finished its journey past him.

"what was that for pipsq…" Envy began but the beam wasn't done with him so it seems, and it came back swinging harder and faster. It came and hit him in the back of the head; he hit the ground face forward.

"stop calling me a pipsqeak!" yelled Ed from his spot by the tree, though by this time he was in the tree… we still don't know why though.

Xxx

The End!! Well of this chappy, I had fun writing the last few chapters, well at least we have some not so emo chapters now right?! Anyway I'm thinking of changing the name, because I already have how the story is gonna end and it revolves around the new name, so think I'm gonna try and change it… to something kewler 

PS. SORRY IT WAS SHORT! DON'T EAT ME! TT please


	25. le spaz

Yay chapter… well I think it's 25… oO you would think **I** should know… too bad, anyway I might end up repeating things that have already been stated said or you already know in this chapter like it hasn't been said mostly because I'm too lazy to reread my work, so enjoy.

Xxx

" are you done pip…" envy began, but Akane cut in to avoid ed alchemizing something from high in the tree.

She looked up at him from on the ground. "are you done Edward?" she asked in a parental tone.

"well, I." he said at a loss for words, knowing he was in deep trouble.

"get down out of the tree now." Said Akane pointing at the tree then the floor tapping her foot.

"but i.." he said stuttering at the fierce look she gave him.

"now damn it! You can't stay in that tree forever!" she yelled.

"Alright, alright." He mumbled and jumped out of the tree.

"is she your mother or something?" asked envy very uncharacteristically curious.

"my girlfriend." Said Edward, proud at having Akane as his girlfriend… but at the same time cowering at the fact that she was not like winry no, winry wouldn't, and couldn't kill him. But Akane on the other hand wouldn't give it a second thought.

"well at least you'll have a girlfriend before you die." Said envy smugly.

"shut up, I'm not going to die." Said Edward crossing his arms.

"whatever… see ya." Envy said walking away holing his hand up as a signal of him leaving.

"wait what?" asked Akane confused at why he would just leave like that.

"you guys bore me now, you aren't too interesting today." Said envy almost out of range of hearing and vision, until he finally was gone altogether.

"that was sooooo weird." Akane said looking at Ed.

"ya, I'm starting to wonder if were dreaming." Said Ed scratching his head.

"oh well." He said running his hands through his bangs. "lets go, I'm tiered." Said Edward walking over to Akane a few steps.

"man my back hurts." He said rubbing his back as they walked away close to each other.

"that's because you climbed a tree and then like a retard, jumped out." Said Akane looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"not true." Said Edward. "yes true!" said Akane.

Xxx

"awww, look their having their first fight." cooed roy to excitedly to Riza.

"ya it's cute." Said Riza her expression softening.

Xxx

Envy walked by a dog in an alley way, and the dog looked at him, almost as if… surprised. Then it frowned, if dogs could frown.

"who are you?" the dog asked.

"huh?" envy said and turned around, he smiled. "envy?" he asked.

"ya who are you?" asked envy angry. He returned to his "human" form, and put his hands on his hips.

"do you like my new talent?" the other envy asked. "it's a new one, I used to be able to only change my body into weapons, this is very useful." He said scowling and smiling.

"who are you?" repeated envy.

"you know that alchemist brat, you and your homunculus biddies like so much?" asked the other envy returning to his original form, with jet black hair and towering height.

"ya, what of it?" asked the real envy.

"we have some business with his girlfriend." Said the man smirking.

"girl…?" asked envy but paused, the laughed and put his hand to his forehead in amusement. "so he finally got a girlfriend." Said envy amused that Edward was growing up from the little twelve year old pipsqueak from three years ago.

Xxx

Ah..CHOO!! sneezed Ed. He rubbed his nose a sighed. "Guess someone's…" ah…CHOO!! Sneezed Akane as well. "talking about us?" she finished his sentence, questioning it.

"I guess." Said Ed forgetting it as fatigue hit them. Edward unable to take it sat down in the middle of the street on their way to the hotel.

"come on!" akane yelled, trying to pull him but giving up and falling on the ground.

"maybe we can crawl there." she said defeated.

"ya." Said Edward beginning to crawl, Akane close behind.

They crawled down the sidewalk, drawing strange glances from people walking, and a few glares at Akane from some Edward fangirls, who somehow new that Edward had a girlfriend, and this was her.

"seems roy and the rest have been busy while we were on our date." Mumbled Ed, noticing the fangirls.

"guess so, but then we can start saying about him and Riza." Said Akane getting an evil glint in her eye.

Edwards eyes sparkled at the idea. "I like the way you think." He said looking at her and smiled.

"are we almost there?" asked Akane gaining some strength and getting up, and looking down at Ed pathetically trying to get up, struggling with the weight of his automail. Akane helped him up and looked forward. Her eyes widened, and she dropped to the ground.

"no….no…" she whispered clutching her chest. "it cant be him… it cant be…" she panted.

"Akane, are you okay?" asked Edward getting down on his kneed and putting his hands on her shoulders. People bean to gather and Edward shooed them off, telling them to put their noses in someone else's business.

Edward leaned into her. "are you okay?" he repeated.

"that… I just… I just saw… my… my brother." She breathed looking up to him horror filled her eyes.

"what? So?" he said, not thinking about his words.

"Edward, you don't understand." She said looking him in the eyes tears beginning to build up in her eyes. "my brother died, five years ago." She said. "i… I watched him die… by car accident… on the street….. it cant be him." She said trying to convince herself, but her and Ed had seen enough to know this wasn't something to just look over, it was real.

Akane took a deep breath and got a hold of herself. "come on, were going to the train station." Akane said getting up and walking to the train station that coincidentally was across the street.

"what?" asked Edward, before getting up and chasing after her, she bought two train tickets for an abandoned town, or at least that was what the ticket master said, Ed suspected it was Akane's hometown.

They got on the train and for an hour they said nothing until they got there.

Ed and Akane got off the train and stood in an empty station desolate with no signs of life for a long time.

"this is… where you grew up?" asked Ed as they walked through the ghost town.

"ya." Said Akane not really listening with full attention, it seemed like she was looking for something.

She stopped abruptly in front of a gated cemetery, Edward bumped into her and then looked at the sign; that read, raven sorrows cemetery.

"were gonna climb it." Said Akane starting to climb the vines entwined in the metal bars, that seemed strangely colored, like it was darker in some places. After closer inspection Ed saw that it was splattered blood, all of a sudden he stared noticing everything covered in blood, he saw a body in an alley.

"why don't we just…"

"no, were gonna climb it because I don't want to alchemize anything here." Said Akane at the top of the fence, Edward climbed up behind her and they jumped to the other side.

They walked through the cemetery, it sent shivers up Ed's spine. How could Akane be so calm? The thought. He looked at her face, and saw not a calm expression, but one of horrified focus.

They stopped in front of a grave and Akane picked up a shovel from the ground, she gave no thought to why the shovel was there, and she dug it into the earth over the ground. Lightning flashed and it began to drizzle.

"Akane what are you doing?!" asked Ed horrified that she would disturb a grave.

"this is my brothers grave… I have to see if he really died." Said Akane her eyes full of guilt and fear, and determination.

She dug up the grave as the rain fell steadily harder. She hit something hard and Ed helped her pull out a casket.

Akane forced it open and looked at the body inside. It was a man about eighteen or seventeen. His face was so serene, it looked like he was sleeping. Akane touched his face, and it deteriated at her touch.

"ha…ha…." She laughed.

"ha… ha ha…ha ha ha…HA HA HA HAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!" she laughed falling to her knees and laughing up at the sky, allowing the rain to hit her freely.

"ha…ha……ha." She slowly stoped laughing, and began to take deep breaths, he face contorting into a relieved look, she shut her eyes tight.

"Akane!" cried Ed coming to her side.

"it's… it's not him… he did die… it's him over there… it's…not.. him." Said Akane breathlessly.

"that's great…. It's raining." Said Edward holing her shoulders, pointing out the obvious.

"ha ha… ya… it's nice." Said Akane leaning into him; and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She burrowed her face into his chest feeling the cold of the automail.

"lets go… we need to get back to central, everyone is probably looking for us." Said Akane pulling out of his embrace reluctantly.

Xxx

"OH MY GOD! Where did they go???" yelled a very stressed roy running through central, with an alert Riza.

"damn it!! Where are they? See this is why we don't leave those two alone together!" he yelled, until he decided to check in alleys.

"they didn't get murdered did they?" asked roy suddenly as they passed a dead end alley.

"I doubt…" Riza said until roy went on with his rant.

"maybe they were killed by a serial killer, or…. Or.. a kidnaper, I mean they're two adorable little kids… damn… damn, damn… DAMN IT! He yelled when he came out of the alley furious.

"I'll kill them!!!" he puffed.

"roy… calm down, your getting worked up." said Riza putting her hand on his shoulder.

"no I'm not" he yelled. "what if they…. No… Ed's woman shy, he wouldn't… no…. they… oh my god." Roy stammered to himself.

"they're fifteen, I doubt it roy." Said Riza the only voice of logic for miles. Or at least in roy's case.

"but… but.. they…" he said turning to her puppy face and all.

"remember Ed's woman shy, you said so yourself, he couldn't get over something like that instantly." Said Riza comfortingly.

"right…. Right… your right." He mumbled.

"relax, concentrate on something else." Riza said.

_Alright… calm down roy mustang think of something else… concentrate!_ He thought furiously to himself

"Chromium

Manganes

Iron

Cobalt

Nickel

Copper

Zink

Gallium

Germanium

Arsenic

Selenium" he said muttering the periodic table.

"I didn't mean that." Riza sighed. "you defiantly are an alchemist." She said and smiled.

Xxx

Lol, roy's a spaz that part was so much fun to write. Especially the periodic table, that was actually in the manga, it's that ed was trying to calm himself down so he started reciting the periodic table… I just… used it creatively anyway sorry if anyone is confused with this chapter.. I know I am, anyway enjoy it's ending soon, so… cherish the chapters!! Ok you don't have to do that but enjoy it while it lasts.


	26. mirrored maze

Chapter…

Chapter…. I've actually lost count, well I've got to start wrapping this up but it needs more action in it right? So here's a…well a long chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: don't own it if I have to say it one more time the world will end

Xxx

Ed and Akane were walking to the deserted train station, that only had one or two misguided people there, scared out of there minds to be in a place like this.

Akane, got a strange feeling all of a sudden, it sent shivers up her spine. She looked instinctively over her shoulder, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was someone watching them… somewhere.

Ed got the same feeling but instead of a shiver up his spin his skin tingled. He held his breath as they walked by a darkened alley.

The made it safely to the other side of the alley. He let the breath go and told himself he was being overly paranoid.

They walked by another alley without a second thought, but this time something came out. It was thousands of black hands that resembled the hands in the gate of truth.

It grabbed them before they even had a chance to react.

It pulled them into the darkness, and then let go.

It was like they were floating in darkness for a moment, weightless for a second, but then they were suddenly thrust into a room like a prison cell, with only one wall of bars.

akane hit her head on the wall, when they landed.

"crap…. Where are we?" she asked rubbing her head.

"you tell me." Said Edward getting up to stick his nose through the bars and get a glimpse of the outside of their cell, or whatever it was.

Ed backed away from the bars when they started to rumble, he braced himself for them to break but the rumbling stopped.

"welcome hostages. How are you tonight?" asked a voice soon accompanied by a girl with long straight orange hair.

She was wearing a huge mad hatter top hat, black boots, a too too and a maroon/magenta pinstripe vest to match the hat. She also had black (emo) glasses and was carrying an old torn elephant doll, and a black loose tie around her neck.

"hostages?" asked Ed not comprehending what the hell happened.

"yup!" replied the girl cheerily, it sounded almost more sadistic and creepy than cheery though. It made Ed and Akane cringe to hear that voice.

"why are we hostages?" asked Ed frowning.

The girl shrugged.

"cant tell." She said smiling and putting a finger to her lips.

"but were gonna talks to da milatray about you twos." She said the smile paying across her lips.

Ed and Akane looked at each other and Akane stood up opened her mouth but closed it frowning.

"wicked!" yelled an eerie voice that bounced off the walls.

"oops, daddy's calling, I've said too much." Said wicked closing her eyes and smiling then opening them, for a second Akane and Ed thought they saw plain crosses instead of pupils in her eyes for a second.

She cantered off and Ed ran up two the bars.

"daddy? Who… who's that? Come back!" he yelled.

"damn." He said and turned around to join Akane at the wall, they slid down and sat leaning against the wall.

Akane sighed when the footsteps of wicked died away.

"time to bust out." Said Akane getting up and closing her eyes. She opened them and put her hands to the wall expectantly. Nothing happened and she frowned.

"what?" asked Ed from the floor.

"hmm…"she said a tried again this time she kept her eyes closed and focused tremendously on creating a passage out of the wall.

This time it worked. When Akane felt the wall disappear she opened her eyes surprised. Her and Edward looked at each other, then back at the new passage.

"well lets go!" said Akane clasping her hands together and beginning to go in but Ed grabbed her collar and pulled her back.

"gah!" she said as Ed pulled her back. "what the hell?" she asked him when he finally stopped.

"how the hell can you go in there?" he asked, amazingly Edward was growing up and learning. Any other time he would have been right behind Akane if not leading her into the passage that was of course suspicious since it took two tries to make.

"you know you shouldn't go in there." He said seriously, and in the back of his mind he felt like he was being over protective of her.

"well ya, you know how I am lets go…" she said but paused. " unless you don't want to get out of here." She said rounding on him and slowly inching toward the tunnel.

"fine." Said Edward allowing her to drag him in.

They walked in and looked around, Akane had a worried expression that didn't reflect her interested thoughts.

The surroundings were pitch black. "feel on the walls." Said Akane putting her hands on the wall she knew was next to her. It seemed farther than it should have been.

"what the…" said Ed and he flipped a switch that turned on a thousand lights like a factory turning on with a huge bang for each one.

Akane and Edward seemed horrified and surprised at the same time. In front of them was a maze of mirrors, and surrounding them were mirrors too. Them they heard a huge bang behind them. They turned to see that the passageway entrance was now just a wall.

"… a trap..." said Edward.

Akane looked around inspecting the maze her back on Edward.

From the mirror behind him hands came out and grabbed him, one hand held his arms firmly behind his back and a hand over his mouth to keep him silent. he struggled as it pulled him into the mirror. He kicked something and Akane looked around.

"ED!" she screamed and ran over to the mirror. Were she last saw his reflection she now saw only ripples that faded like when you throw a rock into a lake or pool.

She slammed her hands on the mirror.

"give him back!" she yelled smashing her fists on the glass. "give him back, damn it!" she screamed.

She stopped and rested her forehead against the cool reflective glass.

"stay away from the mirrors, Ice." Said the girls voice. Akane's eyes opened instantly. She looked up to see wicked in the mirror her glasses gone and now her pupils were replaces with a plain cross in each, she wore a sadistic smile.

Akane gasped, then wicked disappeared.

Akane looked around frowning and panting.

"looks like I gotta beat the maze." She said and walked into the first open spot she saw. At first she thought a maze would be easy but was corrected within seconds.

Slam! She ran into a clean glass wall that was almost invisible, then turned and ran into a mirror, until finally getting a little bit farther. On and on she went through the maze like this.

After an hour she didn't know were she was and she was sore all over. Tears streamed down her face.

She sunk to the ground hopeless. "ha….ha…." she laughed softly, slowly and silently sobbing.

"I'm going to die here aren't I?" she asked herself.

"stay away from the mirrors alchemist!" cried wicked appearing in all of the mirrors around her. Akane picked up her head and looked around, realization hitting her she got up.

"alchemy." She mumbled. "exactly." She breathed and smiled.

Her eyes changed from dark brown to white, and she put her palms to the floor and after a bunch of flashy blue lights and wind there was just a big empty level room with a door at the other side.

Akane stood up straight and ran to the open square arch.

She reached it but stopped and looked horrified ahead. In the room was a narrow hall lined with nothing but mirrors and thins strips of wall in between.

She grimaced. "damn." She braced herself and ran through the hall knowing that every mirror she had would attempt to grab her she dared not look back.

"run alchemist! Run!" cried the disembodied voice of wicked full of excitement and pleasure in Akane's dismay.

She reached the end out of breath, she looked up just in time to see on last mirror right in front of her, it was a dead end, it pulled her in. in through darkness then falling until she hit the ground.

Ed shook her. "Akane…" he said shaking her violently. she had passed out a minuet after she arrived in the cell.

"huh…mmm..hhmm…" he mumbled as she gained consciousness.

Akane's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Edwards worried gold eyes, his bangs hanging close to her face.

"were…. Were… what is this place?" asked Akane.

"you tell me." Said Ed allowing Akane to sit up.

Wicked walked up to the bars of the cell.

Her glasses were gone like the way Akane saw her in the mirror.

" so I see you failed alchemist." She said sweetly to Akane.

"I didn't expect anything from you boy, you are a boy after all." She said. "the only boy that can do things right is daddy." She said.

Edward and Akane shot up when she appeared.

"let us out, we'll try again, and we'll make it this time." Said Akane fiercely. "together." She said grabbing Edwards hand almost as if letting go would lose him forever.

"how sweet…" said wicked. "well I cant allow you to leave sorry." She said her voice dangerously sweet like poisoned honey.

Edwards yelled and fell to the ground behind Akane. he was clutching his right leg.

"Ed!" yelled Akane running over and crouching down. "are you ok?" she whispered.

"ya." he breathed taking in short panting breaths.

"what did you do?" said Akane getting up, and standing a couple yards from the wall.

"I broke his leg in two places." She said. "lucky I broke the right one." She said.

"damn it, broken leg or not we'll get out of here." Said Akane. "it's not life threatening." She said.

"huh."

"well this is." Said wicked dangerously sweet again.

The hands came out from the wall and wrapped themselves around Akane's chest and slammed her against the wall, constricting against her ribs until they snapped and broke.

Akane gasped when she felt her bones break so easily. The hands let her go and she slid down the wall and fell forward panting and breathing slowly.

She gasped for air until she slowly lost conciseness from the pain.

Xxx

That's the end of this chappy, a cliffy, this is not what I was expecting either, so it's a.. okay it's not a cliffy for me, but it was unexpected. So I hope you enjoyed.. I think you guy's will read it before me but anyway soon it will be ending so cherish each chapter.


End file.
